un pari stupide
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Drago et Hermione ont fait un pari. Un pari stupide. Mais il va changer leurs vies.
1. Prologue: Pari et résultats

**Hey! **Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic Harry Potter! J'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire!

Résumé: Drago et Hermione ont fait un pari, un pari stupide. Mais je n'en dit pas plus ou ce serait trop.

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction.

Avertissement: Cette fiction contient des passages pouvant choquer les plus jeunes, aussi passera-t-elle bientôt en rating M.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! on se voit en bas!

**

* * *

**

**Lundi matin, 8h13, cachots de Poudlard :**

Encore cette année, tous les lundis commençaient avec un double cours de potions commun entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Comme tous les jours depuis maintenant six ans, Drago provoquait délibérément Harry, Ron et Hermione. Comme tous les jours, il lançait un regard amusé mêlé de défi à la « Sang-de-bourbe ». Comme tous les lundi matins depuis deux mois, c'était l'heure du bilan.

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée et les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre Rogue, aussi se dépêchèrent-ils de s'installer et de sortir leurs affaires. Cette année, ce _cher_ professeur de potion avait eu _l'excellente _idée de mettre un serpentard avec un gryffondor. « Pour le rapprochement des maisons » avait-il dit – sans oublier de grogner.

Donc, comme tous les lundi matin depuis deux mois, Harry s'assit avec Pansy, Ron avec Blaise et Hermione avec Drago. Le plus loin possible de leur voisin, cela va de soi. Encore qu'Hermione et Drago avaient besoin de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre pour des raisons que tous ignoraient.

Dr : Alors Granger ? Combien cette semaine ?

He : Toi d'abord.

Dr : Granger…

He : Huit.

Dr : Huit ? Il n'y a que sept jours dans une semaine, des fois que tu l'aies oublié.

He : Je sais Malefoy, mais les règles ne stipulent pas que le nombre est limité à 1.

Dr : Tu es…

He : Combien ?

Dr : Sept.

He : Je remporte donc cette semaine. On refera un autre bilan la semaine prochaine !

Dr : Ouais. De toute façon, il reste encore un mois.

He : Le délai prendra fin le 30 novembre, tu le sais. Et, aux vues des actuels résultats, je suis en tête de… Quatre personnes. Il va falloir que tu augmentes le rythme.

Dr : On avait dit une fois par jour.

He : Oui, mais pas avec combien de personne.

Dr : T'es grave.

He : T'es totalement atteint. En fait, tu sais qu'en cas de victoire, je peux demander ce que je veux ?

Dr : Je m'en souviens.

He : Tu sais qu'on a fait un serment inviolable ?

Dr : Où veux-tu en venir ?

Rg : Granger, veuillez arrêter de déranger monsieur Malefoy et vous mettre au travail. Immédiatement.

Ils se mirent donc au travail, sous l'œil inquisiteur d'un Rogue qui devait avoir ses règles. Ah, les filles et leurs problèmes, franchement ! Quoi ? Rogue est un homme ? Cela n'a jamais été prouvé. Bref, ils se mirent au travail en silence. Neuville fit de nouveau exploser son chaudron, Rogue vida _deux fois_ le chaudron d'Harry en prétendant que s'il voulait devenir Auror, il devait commencer pas s'améliorer en potion et bla, bla, bla… Bref, vous m'aurez comprise. Comment ça « non » ? Tant pis pour vous, voilà !

Deux heures plus tard, donc, le cours s'acheva. Drago pensait toujours à la dernière phrase d'Hermione, qui, elle, était fière d'avoir fait son petit effet. Mercredi arriva, et avec lui, le nouveau cours commun de Drago Hermione – cette dernière ayant abandonné la divination. Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la cabane d'Hagrid mais ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, ne voulant pas choquer par cette action et encore moins par leur _seul_ sujet de discussion. Hagrid fit donc les groupes, et, pour leur plus grand bonheur, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble. Certes, la présence de Blaise était quelque peu gênante, mais ils allaient se faire discrets… Ou pas.

Dr : Explique-toi maintenant Granger.

He : Expliquer quoi ?

Dr : Ce que tu voulais dire en disant que l'on a fait un serment inviolable.

He : Que je peux te demander _tout_ ce que je veux ?

Dr : Oui.

He : Bah, en cas de victoire, je peux te demander tout ce que je veux. Ce n'est toujours pas assez clair pour toi Malefoy ?

Dr : Quand tu dis tout c'est… Tout ?

He : Oui.

Dr : Mais on évite les choses humiliantes hein ?

He : Douterais-tu de ta victoire ?

Dr : Bien sur que non !

He : Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

Dr : J'aurais le droit d'impliquer d'autres personnes ?

He : Non.

Bl : Impliquer d'autres personnes dans quoi ?

He : Occupe-toi de tes fesses Zabini.

Bl : Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore ?

He : Comment ça _encore _?

Dr : Rien.

Hg : Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini, allez-vous enfin vous mettre au travail ?

Hermione pouffa et les deux serpentards grognèrent mais se mirent au travail.

Les jours passaient, avec eux les semaines. Vint l'heure du dernier verdict, qui, au détriment des autres, ne se fit pas en cours de potions mais le dimanche soir, dans la salle sur demande.

He : Tu as fais les comptes ?

Dr : Et toi ?

He : Oui. Quels sont les résultats ?

Dr : C'est dans l'enveloppe.

Ils échangèrent donc leurs enveloppes et les décachetèrent. Hermione sauta au plafond pendant que Drago cherchait un objet susceptible de lui permettre de se suicider.

He : J'ai gagné de dix personnes. Tu me dois donc quelque chose.

Dr : Et quoi ?

He : Tu te souviens que je peux te demander _tout_ ce que je veux ?

Dr : Oui.

He : Tu te souviens aussi qu'on a fait un serment inviolable ?

Dr : Ne tourne pas autour du pot et viens-en aux faits. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

He : Je veux que tu sois mon esclave pendant deux mois entiers.

* * *

C'est ainsi que tout a commencé. Alors, ce prologue vous a-t-il donné envie de lire la suite? Avez-vous trouvé les termes du pari?

Je vous préviens, pour cette fic à chapitres, comme pour l'autre, **Destinée**, je fonctionne aux reviews, donc, si je n'obtiens pas au moins trois reviews pour ce premier chapitre, je ne continuerais pas et suprimerais bonnement et simplement cette fic. Encore une fois, je préfère la sincérité à la suggestion. (Non, cela n'a rien d'une menace! encore que... Sujet à débattre!)

Sur ce, on se verra au prochain chapitre si les objectifs sont atteints! C U soon! Enjoy!

Lilith Yorlane


	2. Le début de la fin

Un grand merci à Megara Spoiler, polkaScience, Lisa, cicalina17 Elodu92 (où du 92 d'ailleurs ?) pour vos reviews qui m'ont tant fait plaisir !

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir en vous disant que cette fic est un drame mais que je vais certainement écrire une version béta qui, elle, sera drôle (enfin, j'espère ! Demandez-moi si vous la voulez parce que cette version n'est pas très drôle…).

Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit digne du début !

* * *

Il se sentit défaillir et parvint de justesse à ne pas s'écrouler.

Dr : Pardon ?

He : Tu seras mon esclave pendant deux mois. Tu devras faire _tout_ ce que je te demanderais, sans discuter.

Dr : Mais…

He : Sans discuter !

Dr : Ne me crie pas dessus Granger, je ne suis pas sourd !

He : Si tu ne veux pas que je crie, accepte les termes de ce foutus contrat sans discuter. Je te rappelle que nous avons fait un serment inviolable, tu dois donc t'y plier ou mourir.

Drago soupira et alla s'asseoir, non, se vautrer dans un des fauteuils de la salle sur demande en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Dr : Soit, je serais donc ton esclave pendant deux mois. Mais ne vas pas trop loin, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.

He : Tu n'as pas à discuter ou essayer de négocier. Tu feras ce que je te dirais à partir de dorénavant. Et ce, pour les deux prochains mois, peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Cela dépendra de toi.

Dr : Soit. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

He : Ne soit pas trop pressé de prendre ton service, cela peut vite se révéler être un calvaire.

Dr : Je n'en doute pas.

He : Pour commencer, tu vas envoyer une lettre à tes parents leur disant que tu ne deviendras pas mangemort. Silence ! Ensuite, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler sang-de-bourbe à tous bouts de champs. Et, pour finir, nous allons faire _tous_ nos devoirs de potions _ensembles_ et nous rendrons tous deux des copies _identiques_.

Il voulu protester mais elle l'arrêta d'un regard.

He : Autre chose, tu comptes rentrer chez toi pendant les vacances de noël ?

Dr : Je dois recevoir la marque.

He : Dans ce cas, tu n'iras pas.

Dr : Pour que l'autre serpent vicieux tue mes parents ?

He : Ne t'en fais pas pour eux.

Dr : Tu te paies ma tête ? J'irais, que tu le veuilles ou non, quitte à mourir ! Je ne laisserais pas mes parents se faire tuer sans réagir !

He : Ils ne mourront pas !

Dr : Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

He : Aie confiance, si le maitre des ténèbres te veut réellement, il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour t'avoir et s'il tue tes parents, il ne t'aura jamais. Il n'est pas débile à ce point.

Dr : Mais s'il ne me veut pas réellement, il les tuera, et ça, je ne le permettrais pas !

He : Il a besoin de ton père et tu le sais. Sans ta mère ou toi, ton père se suicidera, ça aussi tu le sais. Donc, aucun des deux ne mourra.

Dr : S'ils ne meurent pas, ils seront torturés et ça aussi je ne veux pas.

He : S'il les torture, il ne pourra pas les utiliser. Soit certain qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.

Drago baissa la tête, plus pour cacher ses yeux embués que son inquiétude.

He : Prépare-moi un chocolat chaud.

Il esquissa un geste vers la poche où était rangée sa baguette.

He : Sans baguette.

Hermione attira magiquement la baguette du blond à elle et se concentra pour faire apparaître une kitchenette qui permettrait au serpentard de préparer le chocolat chaud.

He : Exécution.

Dr : Je…

He : Tu ne sais pas, c'est ça ?

Dr : Oui…

He : Débrouille-toi.

Drago enrageait intérieurement mais s'approcha quand même de la kitchenette. Il saisit une grande tasse, du lait et du chocolat en poudre avant de s'intéresser à la plaque de cuisson électrique. Il réussit finalement à l'allumer et prit une casserole qu'il remplit de lait. Il attendit que le lait chauffe un peu, y versa du chocolat et remua le tout à l'aide d'une cuiller en bois. Lorsque le lait commença à frémir, il éteignit la plaque et remplit la tasse avant de la tendre à Hermione toujours assise dans un fauteuil.

Dr : Voilà.

He : Merci.

Elle but une gorgée et lui affirma qu'il avait réussi. Elle reposa la tasse et remplit deux chopes de bierreaubeurre. Elle lui en tendit une et ils les sirotèrent en discutant de tout et de rien.

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent à grands pas. La veille de leur départ du château, Drago était plus qu'agité. Il ne dormait presque plus et ses parents lui avaient envoyé un hibou lui ordonnant de se rendre au manoir le 24 pour recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas répondu. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce que sa mère avait du essuyer par sa faute. En effet, son père avait tendance à passer ses colères sur sa mère. Il ne l'avait jamais frappée, non, mais il la violait presque, lui laissant parfois des marques de griffures ou de dents un peu partout sur le corps. Il frissonna avant de fermer sa valise, se disant que ces vacances allaient être les pires de sa vie. Rentrer au manoir Malefoy ne l'avait jamais réellement enchanté mais, cette fois, ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre le rendait… anxieux. Voire nerveux.

Une nouvelle fois, il soupira. Hermione lui avait ordonné de passer _toutes_ les vacances de noël avec elle. Ce qui impliquait d'aller chez elle, de rencontrer ses amis, de vivre comme un moldu pendant deux semaines. Sauf si elle allait chez les Weasley. Ce qui devait être pire pour lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle allait aller chez les Weasley pendant les vacances. Il était plus que probable qu'elle y passe quelques jours, moins qu'elle y passe toutes les vacances, mais, dans tous les cas, il devait l'y accompagner.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit mal – pour ce qu'il dormit. Il ne dormit pas non plus dans le train qui les ramenait à Londres. Il s'était contenté d'écouter distraitement Blaise lui parler de ses dernières conquêtes, une boule grossissant dans son ventre un peu plus à chaque minute. Lorsqu'il descendit du train et qu'il récupéra sa valise, il vit qu'Hermione discutait avec monsieur et madame Weasley. Il les suivit lorsqu'ils traversèrent la barrière donnant sur la côté moldu de la gare. Là encore, il les suivit jusqu'à la voiture ministérielle affrétée pour les Weasley. Il attendit que les Weasley et Harry soient montés dans la voiture du ministère et qu'ils aient disparus avant d'aller à la rencontre d'Hermione.

He : Maintenant, il va falloir trouver mes parents…

Dr : Génial. Et comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

Elle plongea subitement sa main dans une des poches de son jean et en sortit son téléphone portable.

He : Allô, maman ?(…) Oui, on est devant la sortie. (…) Où êtes-vous ? (…) D'accord, on vous rejoint, à tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et saisit sa valise. Elle partit, suivie de Drago qui semblait perdu.

Dr : Comment sait-tu où ils sont ?

He : Ils viennent de m'appeler.

Dr : Appe quoi ?

He : M'appeler, sur mon téléphone pour me dire où ils nous attendent.

Dr : Si tu le dis.

Une entente cordiale s'était installée entre eux au fil des trois dernières semaines. Aussi, Drago n'insultait plus Hermione et il leur arrivait parfois de rire ensemble, pendant leurs heures de travail dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Il la suivait sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

El : Hermione !

He : Maman !

Il regarda les deux femmes s'enlacer chaleureusement pendant que le père d'Hermione lui tendait la main.

Ph : Tu dois être Drago Malefoy ? Enchanté, je suis Phil Granger, le père d'Hermione. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

Dr : Drago Malefoy, enchanté.

Il lui serra la main et ledit Phil enserra à son tour sa fille pendant que la mère de la brune venait se présenter à lui.

El : Je suis Eléonore Granger. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Drago.

Il lui serra la main et ils partirent. Il fût presque malade dans la voiture mais, heureusement pour lui, le voyage fut plus court qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Les Granger habitaient dans une grande maison dans une petite ville qui ressemblait plus à un village de vacances pour riches couples retraités. Les terrains étaient grands, les maisons aussi. Il y avait de l'espace et les grands jardins étaient recouverts de neige. Le père d'Hermione gara la voiture dans l'allée devant leur maison et ils descendirent. Ils entrèrent et déposèrent leurs valises dans l'entrée. Une large entrée au bout de laquelle on apercevait les canapés du salon.

El : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai des sodas, des sirops, des jus et de l'eau. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

He : Un bain.

Dr : Tu comptes boire toute la baignoire ?

A sa grande surprise, Phil rit.

El : Phil…

Ph : Pardon, mais sa remarque était fort bien placée.

He : Dans ce cas, c'est toi que je mettrais dans cette baignoire papa, pieds et points liés !

El : Ne commencez pas s'il vous plait, nous avons un invité !

Les deux concernés soupirèrent de concert et se tournèrent vers Eléonore qui les réprimanda du regard avant de se tourner vers Drago.

El : Que veux-tu boire Drago ? Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Drago ?

Dr : Non, c'est bon. A boire… Qu'importe, tant que je n'ai plus soif après.

He : Dans ce cas, ce sera un grand verre de sirop de cassis !

El : Très bien. Allez vous installer pendant que je vous prépare ça.

Ph : Pendant ce temps, je vais monter vos valises.

Hermione traina donc Drago dans le salon et ils s'installèrent devant la table basse qui les séparait de la cheminée pendant que Phil montait les valises et qu'Eléonore leur préparait leurs boissons.

Le salon était simple. Il y avait un grand canapé et deux fauteuils encadrant la table basse, tous en cuir foncé. Les murs étaient peints en marron en bas et, à environ un mètre vingt du sol, ils devenaient rose pâle, ce qui les faisait paraître plus hauts qu'ils ne l'étaient. La cheminée était en briques rouges et le linteau en marbre rose. Des photos figées étaient disposées dessus. Drago s'y intéressa, les regardant avec attention.

He : Alors ? Pas trop dépaysé ?

Dr : Ca va. Tes parents sont plus chaleureux que les miens. Ils ont l'air content de te revoir. Qui est-ce ?

Il lui tendit une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir Hermione, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, ses parents et un jeune homme d'une douzaine d'années.

He : C'était mon frère.

Dr : C'était ?

He : Il est mort un an avant que j'entre à Poudlard.

Dr : Ah bon ? Et comment ?

He : Un accident de voiture. On jouait au ballon devant la maison et je suis allée le chercher au milieu de la route. Je n'avais pas vu la voiture qui arrivait et il s'est interposé entre elle et moi. La voiture l'a percuté de plein fouet et il est mort sur le coup. Depuis, nous sommes venus habiter ici. C'est de ma faute s'il est mort.

Dr : Je… ne savais pas. Désolé. Potter et Weasley sont au courant ?

He : Harry et Ron ? Bien sur que non. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça !

Dr : Peut-être parce que tu commences à m'aimer ?

He : Mais bien sur… Dans tes rêves Malefoy !

Il reposa le cadre et se rapprocha d'Hermione, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Dr : Avoue-moi tout Granger, tu me veux et tu m'aimes, c'est pour ça que tu as fait ce stupide pari avec moi…

He : Ca va les chevilles ?

Dr : Bien sur, pourquoi cette question ?

He : Ta tête enfle à vue d'œil…

Leurs visages étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils sentaient le souffle de leur vis-à-vis sur leur visage. C'est ainsi, Drago sur Hermione, qu'Eléonore les trouva.

El : Ahem… Je vais poser vos verres dans la cuisine.

Ils se redressèrent subitement et s'assirent chacun à un bout du canapé, gêné. Le rire de Phil retentit derrière Eléonore et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Phil regarda tour à tour Drago et Hermione, amusé.

Ph : Ne soyez pas timides. Je disais bien que tu devais être quelqu'un de spécial pour qu'Hermione t'invite à la maison Drago. Même Harry et Ron n'ont jamais mit les pieds ici.

Dr : Vraiment ?

He : Oui. Merci pour les boissons maman.

El : Nous allons faire les courses. Vous voulez venir avec nous ou vous restez ici ?

He : Je crois que l'on va rester ici, Drago supporte mal la voiture.

Ph : C'est plus sage, en effet. J'ai déposé sa valise dans la chambre d'ami.

El : A tout à l'heure.

Eléonore posa les verres sur la table basse et sortit, suivie de son mari.

Dr : Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

He : Acheter de la nourriture.

Dr : Vraiment ?

He : Oui. Bon, finit ton verre que je te montre ta chambre.

Ils burent en silence puis Hermione guida Drago jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dr : C'est…

He : C'est quoi ?

Dr : Je ne sais pas. Mais cette chambre ne ressemble pas du tout à la mienne.

He : Et à quoi ressemble ta chambre ?

Dr : Les murs blancs, les meubles noirs, les rideaux et les draps émeraude... Pas ça en tous cas.

En effet, un lit à baldaquin immense trônait au centre de la pièce, les murs étaient jaunes pâles, les draps et rideaux étaient rouge rubis et l'armoire, la coiffeuse et les table de chevet étaient en bois marron, ce qui donnait à la pièce une douce chaleur.

He : Tu vas avoir du mal à dormir non ?

Dr : Je ne pense pas. Peut-être les deux premières nuits, mais je pense que je vais m'y faire. A quoi ressemble ta chambre ?

He : Suis-moi.

Elle sortit de la pièce et le mena à sa propre chambre, qui était à côté de celle du blond. Elle ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer à sa suite. Les murs étaient bleu ciel, l'armoire en bois clair et les meubles en fer gris. Des dessins, photos et divers articles étaient accrochés aux murs, des bibliothèques débordant de livres laissaient peu de place pour ces derniers et un grand bureau trônait sous le lit en mezzanine ainsi que plusieurs poufs rouges et un fauteuil de la même couleur.

He : Alors ?

Dr : J'aime bien. C'est calme et reposant. Je pensais que tu aurais une chambre aux couleurs de ta maison. Ça fait un peu… Poufsouffle.

He : Mais bien sur. Et moi, je suis la dernière descendante de Serpentard.

Ils rirent et allèrent s'asseoir, Hermione dans la chaise de bureau et Drago dans le fauteuil rouge. Hermione alluma son ordinateur.

Dr : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

He : Un ordinateur.

Dr : A quoi ça sert ?

He : A diverses choses. On peut y stocker des informations, des textes, des images, des chansons, des vidéos… On peut discuter avec des gens via internet, aller sur internet, regarder des films, jouer à des jeux vidéos…

Dr : Internet ? Jeux vidéo ? C'est quoi ?

He : Internet est une base de données mondiale et commune à tous les moldus qui possèdent un ordinateur et une connexion internet. Les jeux vidéo sont des jeux auxquels on peut jouer sur ordinateur ou console, pour peu que l'on en ait. Le tout fonctionne à l'électricité.

Dr : Je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi les moldus sont-ils si compliqués ?

Elle se leva et alla chercher un livre dans une des bibliothèques – livre qu'elle lui tendit.

He : Lit ça, tu comprendras vite.

Dr : _Les ordinateurs pour les nuls_ ?

He : J'ai aussi _internet pour les nuls _et _les jeux vidéo pour les nuls_.

Dr : Tu les as lus ?

He : Pas entièrement, juste les parties qui m'intéressaient.

Dr : Bon. Dans ce cas, je te laisse.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un son et se tourna vers sa source, à savoir, l'ordinateur.

Dr : C'est cette machine qui fait ce bruit ?

He : Oui.

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise et tapa à toute vitesse sur le clavier avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'un bidule accroché au dessus de l'écran et de mettre un casque combiné à un micro.

He : Salut ! (…) Oui, je suis enfin de retour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? (…) Lui ? Drago, un camarade. (…) Oui, c'est juste un camarade. (…) Mais puisque… Laisse tomber. Tu passes ? (…) Non, je viens juste d'arriver mais ça ne me dérange pas. (…) Puisque je te dis que c'est bon. Ryan, s'il te plait, amène ton derrière ici ou je viens te chercher moi-même. (…) Veux-tu mourir ? (…) Je t'expliquerais pour lui, mais pour l'instant, tu rappliques en vitesse. (…) C'est ça, à tout de suite.

Elle enleva son casque et appuya sur le bouton du bidule sur l'écran.

He : Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

Dr : Tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

He : Je discutais avec un ami, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, au demeurant.

Dr : Et comment a-t-il fait pour me voir ?

He : La caméra.

Dr : La quoi ?

He : Lis ce bouquin, tu en sauras plus après.

Dr : Soit. Dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

He : Tu peux rester lire ici. Le lit est là-haut.

Elle pointa du doigt la plaque de bois servant de fond à la mezzanine. Il décida donc de monter. Il y découvrit un grand matelas recouvert d'une couette houssée rouge vif. Des livres trainaient sur le tapis sombre recouvrant l'espace libre et il y avait un réveil analogique et une micro chaine hifi dans un coin. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir debout et se mit donc à quatre pattes.

Dr : Je peux m'allonger sur le lit ?

He : Oui.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Hermione se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Elle revint bientôt accompagnée d'un garçon de dix-huit ans, bruns et légèrement bronzé, portant un jean et une chemise noirs et des baskets en toile rouges.

Ry : Alors, ce début d'année ?

He : Ca va.

Ry : L'autre blond ne t'as pas fait chier ?

He : Chut ! Il est là-haut !

Ry : Oups ! Alors c'est vraiment juste un camarade de classe ?

He : Oui triple idiot.

Ry : Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable !

He : Tu pourrais être un peu plus… La ferme, c'est tout.

Ry : Tient, tu ne peux pas répliquer ? Ca veut dire que j'ai gagné ?

He : Non. J'attends ton rapport.

Ry : Bien. (Ils s'assirent) Alors, Il n'y a rien de bien nouveau si ce n'est qu'un peu plus de cents personnes sont mortes depuis le premier septembre. Les accidents se multiplient, autant domestiques que publics, trois rames ont déjà déraillé, beaucoup plus de trains, des ponts se sont effondrés, des avions se sont écrasés, des centrales électriques et nucléaires ont sauté ou explosé un peu partout dans le pays et chaque jours, des gens sont retrouvés violés, déchiquetés, tué, ou mort subitement sans signes précurseurs, des nourrissons et jeunes enfants sont retrouvés le crâne explosé contre la chaussée et couverts de traces de coups. On dirait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'amuse avec les vies et se réjouit de la mort.

He : C'est le cas. Voldemort est revenu et il a commencé sa chasse aux moldus. Nous sommes tous potentiellement en danger.

Ry : Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez les sorciers ?

He : Le ministère a été infiltré, Dumbledore est mort, mais ça, tu le sais déjà et plusieurs familles ayant refusé de se rallier à Voldemort ont été retrouvées mortes assassinées de sang froid par les mangemorts ou le mage noir lui-même.

Ry : La guerre a donc commencé ?

He : Depuis deux ans déjà. Mais l'affrontement direct approche à grands pas.

Ry : Et que fait l'autre ahurit blond chez toi ? Toi qui n'as jamais amené Harry et Ron ici, alors que vous êtes toujours fourrés ensembles.

He : J'essaie de l'empêcher de faire une connerie.

Ry : La marque ?

He : Exact. Ca devait être son cadeau de noël mais il ne l'aura pas.

Ry : Et pourquoi ?

He : Ca, c'est une autre histoire. Sinon, tout le monde va bien ici ?

Ry : Oui. Lola est toujours avec Lionel, ils prévoient même de se marier l'année prochaine. Et ils veulent que tu sois demoiselle d'honneur. Ensuite, Hugo va plutôt bien, malgré la mort de sa petite sœur fin aout et…

He : Elle est morte ?

Ry : Dans un déraillement de train. Mais il s'en remet. Lucy et Fred sont en Australie, Alan et Susie sont en France et Ralph est toujours aux États-Unis. Ils reviendront pour le nouvel an.

He : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Ry : Crois-moi, c'est ce que je leur ai dit. Mais tu les connais, ce sont de vraies têtes de mules.

He : Je sais. Mais quand même, ils pourraient éviter de risquer inutilement leurs vies.

Ry : Tu pourras toujours le leur dire. Et ils te demandent de ne pas jeter de sort de confusion aux pilotes d'avion, histoire qu'ils arrivent entiers. Ils voulaient que tu viennes les chercher en transplanant ou par cheminette mais tu m'avais dit que ces moyens de transports sont contrôlés par le ministère de la magie et qu'ils le sauraient immédiatement si tu les utilisais. Et comme ce ministère est apparemment infiltré et que tu es la meilleure amie d'Harry, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils en restent aux moyens de transport traditionnels.

He : C'est plus sage, en effet. Hugo est dans le coin ?

Ry : Il est allé faire les courses de noël avec ses parents à Brighton, il devrait revenir dans deux heures. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait tard ce soir.

He : Et entre vous, ça se passe comment ?

Ry : Ca va. C'est un peu compliqué depuis la mort de Lily, mais ça va. C'est sur que l'on a connu de meilleurs moments, mais il faut que l'on attende le bon moment. Et sa famille à besoin de lui.

He : Ses parents ne savent pas ?

Ry : Non, ils ne sont pas prêts à entendre que leur seul fils est gay, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On le leur dira lorsque le moment sera venu.

He : Histoire de gâcher une bonne soirée ?

Ry : Je ne sais pas, c'est lui qui jugera, ce sont ses parents.

He : En attendant, vous devez vous cacher, et ça, c'est nul.

Ry : C'est pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde sa famille à cause de moi.

He : Dans tous les cas, il la perdra. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ses parents, ils ont des idées trop arrêtées à mon goût, et cela me déplait fortement. Je veux bien qu'il lui faille du temps pour se remettre de la mort de Lily, mais il n'a pas le droit de te regarder souffrir d'une telle situation. S'il t'aime, il doit leur annoncer que vous sortez ensembles, que, oui, vous êtes deux garçons, deux garçons qui couchent ensembles et qui ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour exister. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Ry : Vraiment ?

He : Pis encore. Je lui en toucherais deux mots ce soir ou demain.

Ry : T'es infernale.

Dr : Je suis d'accord ! Elle est infernale, une vraie furie !

He : La ferme Malefoy !

Dr : Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

He : Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi !

Dr : Je devrais donc mentir pour te complaire Granger ?

He : Ne tiens-tu donc pas à la vie ?

Ry : Ne le tue pas, il est mignon. Les gars comme lui ne courent pas les rues en ce moment.

Dr : Tu vois Granger, encore une fois, j'avais raison, je suis beau _et_ intelligent, _moi _!

He : T'es lourd. Continue de lire ton truc pour les nuls dans ton genre, on en reparlera après.

Ry : On dirait deux enfants qui se chamaillent pour un bonbon, c'est marrant à voir. En fait 'Mione, toujours pas de copain en vue ?

He : Non.

Ry : Un copine alors ?

He : Non plus.

Ry : Pattenrond te satisfait-il tant que ça ? Ou alors sont-ce les jouets que nous t'avons offerts pour ta majorité magique ?

He : Pattenrond s'est enfuit et tes jouets sont encore dans leurs emballages.

Ry : Vraiment ?

He : Oui.

Ry : Tu m'en veux si je vérifie tes dires ?

He : Je te jetterais par la fenêtre.

Dr : C'est quoi cette histoire de jouets Granger ?

He : Occupe-toi de ton bouquin Malefoy. Et va dans ta chambre pour le faire.

Dr : Non, la conversation devient intéressante.

Ry : Tu penses qu'elle est encore vierge ?

Dr : Ah, ça, non !

Ry : Vraiment ?

He : Malefoy…

Dr : Elle a couché avec, quoi… un peu plus de 100 personnes en… un peu moins de trois mois.

Ry : C'est vrai ?

Dr : Absolument. Et le nombre n'était pas limité à un, elle s'en est donc donné à cœur joie.

Ry : Sors de ce corps esprit pervers ! Qu'as-tu fait à ma petite Hermione pure et innocente ?

He : Je suis toujours la même Ryan.

Ry : Vraiment ? Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

He : Oui.

Ry : Fille ? Garçon ?

He : Ryan…

Ry : Les deux ? Oh mon dieu, Hermione ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

He : Ce n'était qu'un pari stupide entre lui et moi, c'est tout !

Ry : Et qui a gagné ?

He : Moi, évidemment.

Ry : Imagine que tu aies de l'herpès génital, ou que tu aie attrapé une I.S.T ou l'hépatite B ! Quand je vais dire ça aux autres… Oulla… Ca va encore faire des étincelles !

He : Mais tu ne diras rien !

Ry : Bref, nos jouets t'ont servit finalement ?

He : Quelque fois, mais pas à l'école.

Ry : Tu préfères les trucs de sorciers aux trucs moldus ?

He : Pas spécialement, c'est aussi marrant de le faire à la moldue qu'à la sorcière. Passons.

Ry : Non. Tu n'as pas répondu. Fille ou garçon ?

Dr : Les deux !

He : On ne t'a pas parlé toi !

Ry : Vraiment ? En même temps ?

He : Oui et non. Mais en quoi ça vous concerne tous les deux ?

Ry : Par tous les saints, Hermione ! Je ne te savais pas aussi… libertine. Quand as-tu perdu ta virginité ?

He : Cela ne te concerne pas.

Dr : Tu étais vierge ? T'es faite dépuceler pour un stupide pari ?

He : Bien sur que non !

Dr : Et avec qui as-tu perdu ta virginité ?

Ry : C'est vrai ça, avec qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Raconte !

He : Cela ne vous concerne pas !

Dr : Avec Potter ?

He : Bien sur que non !

Dr : Weasley ?

He : Non plus.

He : Krum ?

He : Non.

Dr : Gryffondor ?

He : Il est mort, imbécile.

Dr : Je sais idiote, je te demande juste si cette personne appartenait à cette maison de demeurés.

He : Ce sont les serpentards les demeurés !

Dr : Faux !

Ry : Fille ou garçon ?

Hermione piqua un fard et baissa la tête.

Dr : Une fille ?

Ry : Non, les deux. Ce n'est pas courant de faire sa première fois à trois… Donc, une fille et un garçon…

Dr : Weasley fille et Potter ?

He : Non.

Dr : un ou une Gryffondor ?

He : Non.

Dr : Poufsouffle ?

He : Oui.

Dr : Ca devient compliqué. Chang ?

He : Oui.

Dr : Le garçon, Poufsouffle ?

He : Non.

Dr : Serdaigle ?

He : Non.

Dr : Serpentard ?

He : Oui.

Drago s'étrangla.

Dr : Qui ?

He : Je ne dirais rien.

Dr : Moi ?

He : Plutôt mourir !

Dr : Crabbe ? Goyle ? Zabini ? Parle ! Dit-moi qui est le traitre qui a osé coucher avec ma pire ennemie !

He : Zabini !

Dr : Celui-là, je l'avada kédavrise dès que je le croise ! Quel salaud ! Coucher avec Granger ! Ma pire ennemie ! Rho, il va prendre cher cet enfoiré !

Ry : Attends, elle ne nous a pas tout dit. Donc, une fille et un garçon… Non, deux garçons et une fille. Qui était le deuxième garçon ?

He : J'en ai déjà trop dit, je ne dirais plus rien !

Ry : Hermione…

He : Ryan.

Dr : Manquerais plus que ce soit un prof !

Elle piqua de nouveau un fard.

Ry : Non… T'as couché avec un prof ? T'es sérieuse là ?

Dr : Raconte ! C'était qui ?

Ry : Hermione…

Dr : Hagrid ?

He : Mais t'es complètement malade !

Dr : Je ne vois pas qui d'autre voudrait de toi !

He : Rappelle-moi avec combien de personnes j'ai couché en trois mois ?

Dr : Accouche ! Ce ne serait pas… Non, impossible, il doit être toujours puceau…

Ry : Qui donc ? Vous avec un prof puceau ? Mais il a quel âge ?

Dr : Serai-ce…

* * *

Ayé ! Fini ! Alors ? Cette suite vous plait ? (pas taper hein ?)

Avez-vous trouvé les termes du pari ? Et ledit prof?

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ? **(si j'atteinds encore mon quota de reviews, bien évidemment!)**

**/!\ Le prochain chapitre sera un rated M, donc TOUTE la fic passera en rated M /!\**

Autre chose, j'ai une idée de fic depuis un petit moment déjà. Ca s'appellerait _la boite à fantasmes_. Le principe est simple, une boite qui réalise tous vos fantasmes sauf ceux qui concernent la personne que vous aimez. Je cherche donc des idées de couples mais surtout des idées de fantasmes, donc je vous demande à vous, lecteurs, de me donner des idées (pas forcément les votre et je ne demande aucune justification). Bien évidemment, cette fic serait une rated M...

C U soon, Lilith Y.


	3. Hysteria

Me revoilà ! ^^ Avec un nouveau chapitre en prime !

Mais tout d'abord, merci à Loupiloute, Megara Spoiler, Diox Veritea , à Cicalina17 et à ma petite Moeka-rayra pour leurs reviews ! La réponse à ma question dans la première ligne de ce chapitre !

* * *

Autre chose, ce chapitre contient une relation Sexuelle entre DEUX HOMMES donc, homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez le passage séparé par deux lignes! On se retoruce en bas!

* * *

Dr : serai-ce… Rogue ?

Silence.

Ry : Apparemment, oui.

Drago descendit du lit où il était perché et saisit Hermione par les épaules.

Dr : Tu as couché avec Rogue, Blaise et Chang ? Pour ta première fois ? (elle acquiesça) Merlin, pincez-moi ! C'est impossible ! Mon meilleur ami et mon parrain avec… Granger ! Arg. !

Ry : J'avoue que tu as fait fort pour un dépucelage Hermione. C'était quand ?

He : Il y a deux ans.

Ry : Je crois bien que c'est la seule info raisonnable dans cette histoire. Où ?

He : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Ry : Oui.

He : Dans… Les toilettes du chaudron baveur.

Dr : QUOI ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Donne-moi un hibou que j'envoie immédiatement un mot à Blaise pour qu'il me confirme tout ça ! Tu devais les avoir drogués, c'est impossible autrement !

Ry : Je n'en suis pas si sur. Elle sait se faire désirer, et ce, depuis bien avant sa première fois. Déjà à treize ans elle était pire qu'une furie, alors je n'ai pas trop de mal à imaginer… D'ailleurs, il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose avec Ralph ?

He : Je ne vous en dévoilerais pas plus ma vie sexuelle !

Ry : Et tu n'as pas posé pour un magasine porno pendant les vacances ? Tes parents sont au courant ? Et le reste de la bande ?

He : Ferme-la un peu Ryan !

Dr : Tu as posé pour un magasine porno ? Toi ? Granger miss-je-sais-tout et sainte nitouche ? Meilleure amie de Saint Potty et de la belette ? Préfète en chef qui se tue à la tâche et n'outrepasse jamais le règlement ?

Ry : La personne que tu décris n'est pas Hermione Granger.

He : Malheureusement si. Je suis comme ça à l'école. Il faut bien sauver les apparences non ?

Ry : Tu es vraiment comme ça ?

He : Bien sur que non ! C'est juste une façade, comme ça, dès que je fais une connerie et que je me fais prendre, ce qui n'arrive jamais lorsque je suis seule, je peux toujours faire valoir mon statut de sainte nitouche en disant « je faisais ma ronde et je l'ai trouvé là, c'est tout » ou « je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé professeur » avec les larmes aux yeux. Et ça passe. Combien de fois me suis-je sortie de situations plus qu'embarrassantes grâce à cette façade ?

Dr : T'aurais du aller à Serpentard.

He : Non, parce que je ne suis pas lâche, _moi_.

Dr : Les serpentards ne sont pas des lâches !

He : A d'autres !

Ry : Stop ! On se calme ! Bref, pour faire simple heu… Malefoy, c'est ça ? (il hocha la tête) Donc, pour faire simple, Hermione a toujours été la première à outrepasser les lois, nous entrainant presque à sa suite. Elle a un besoin constant de danger, c'est hallucinant. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Hugo a ce fameux magasine. Je lui demanderais de l'apporter, que tu puisses constater les dégâts…

He : Trop aimable. Bref ! J'ai soif, et j'ai faim, donc je vais descendre et je ne veux personne dans ma chambre en mon absence !

Elle les fit donc sortir et ils descendirent. Elle servit un verre à Drago puis se servit elle-même pendant que Ryan faisait comme à son habitude, à savoir, comme chez lui.

Ils burent leurs verres, les deux amis avachis dans le canapé, le serpentard accoudé au manteau de la cheminée. Ils les écoutaient parler et découvrait ainsi une autre Hermione, celle de la vie de tous les jours, celle qu'elle était réellement. De nouveau, son regard se posa sur le cliché les représentant tous quatre, Hermione, ses parents et son frère mort lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Il pensa que cela avait dut être une dure épreuve pour elle, qu'elle devait se sentir responsable de sa mort, que…

He : La terre appelle la fouine ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Houston, nous avons un problème !

Dr : Ca va Granger, je t'entends très bien, merci. Maintenant, si tu pouvais recommencer à respecter la distance de sécurité, ça m'arrangerais grandement !

He : Si tu répondais lorsque je t'appelle, je n'aurais pas à briser cette foutue distance de sécurité !

Dr : J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

He : Parce qu'une fouine peut penser maintenant ?

Dr : Ca t'étonnes ?

He : Tu penses ?

El : On est rentrés !

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent vivement l'un de l'autre pendant que Ryan s'écroulait de rire sur le canapé. Les parents de la rouge et or entrèrent dans ma cuisine et déposèrent leurs nombreux paquets.

El : Ca c'est bien passé ? Oh, bonjour Ryan. Comment vas-tu ?

Ry : Bien et toi ?

El : Ca va. On se retrouve toujours pour noël ?

Ry : Oui. Ma mère se fait une joie à l'idée de passer les fêtes avec vous !

Ph : Nous aussi !

Les trois adolescents aidèrent les parents à ranger les commissions – ou plutôt, Hermione et Ryan aidèrent pendant que Drago les regardait faire.

He : Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

El : Que veux-tu manger ?

He : Justement, j'hésite…

Ph : Quel est ton plat préféré Drago ?

Dr : Je… N'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi…

Ry : Vraiment ? Mais c'est une catastrophe ! Monsieur Granger, madame Granger, je vous demande humblement de me laisser votre cuisine pour ce soir, que je puisse préparer à manger pour monsieur Malefoy qui ne sait même pas quel est son plat préféré.

He : Yes ! Ryan va faire la cuisine !

El : Non Hermione, il est tard et si Ryan commence maintenant, nous ne mangerons pas avant minuit.

He : C'est parfait, comme ça, Hugo pourra venir !

Eléonore allait répliquer, mais son mari la fit taire d'un regard.

Ph : Laisse chérie, elle vient de rentrer. Allons manger au restaurant…

Ils tombèrent enfin d'accord et ils repartirent donc après avoir rangé toutes les commissions, laissant les trois adolescents seuls dans la maison.

Ry : Alors… Il est déjà 21h, Hugo arriveras certainement dans une heure… Je lui envoie un message pour lui dire de me rejoindre ici et vous, vous sortez de cette cuisine pendant que je prépare le repas.

Les sorciers sortirent donc de la cuisine et Ryan ferma la porte derrière eux.

Dr : Il est toujours comme ça ?

He : Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de cuisine et de cocktail.

Drago soupira.

Dr : Et que fait-on maintenant ?

He : On va dans nos chambres pendant qu'il prépare le repas. J'ai une valise à vider. Et toi aussi.

Dr : Soit.

Ils montèrent donc et vidèrent leurs valises dans leurs armoires respectives. Ensuite, Hermione retourna à son ordinateur tandis que Drago continuait sa lecture, toujours dans le lit de la brune. Le blond l'entendit souvent pester après sa machine, depuis le lit où il était de nouveau perché. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit de nouveau et Hermione se leva précipitamment en criant « J'y vais ! ». Elle revint trois minutes plus tard avec un nouveau garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Ryan. Il était blond, avait les cheveux longs, les yeux vert émeraudes, le teint légèrement halé et était battit comme un dieu grec. Il enleva son long manteau noir et laissa apparaître son haut blanc cintré et son jean sombre. Aux pieds, il portait de simples baskets. Drago le vit disparaître sous la mezzanine et recommença enfin à respirer. Lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi à calmer les battements de son cœur, il écouta la conversation qui avait lui sous lui.

Hu : Hermione, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je ne comprends pas ! Et tu n'es pas majeure !

He : C'était juste un délire Hugo, rien de plus !

Hu : As-tu déjà imaginé les hommes qui se masturbent sur ces photos de toi ? Moi je les voie, et franchement, ça me donne envie de vomir.

He : Avoue que tu les comprends un peu. Et ces photos sont plus que retouchées, donc, ce n'est pas vraiment moi.

Hu : Cette photo n'a pas été retouchée, je te l'assure ! Ca se voit ! Tu es d'ailleurs la seule fille qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de retouche dans ce magasine de malheur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'exhiber ! Imagine que tes parents l'apprennent ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ?

He : J'arrêterais de poser nue pour des magasines et je lâcherais mon boulot de strip-teaseuse lorsque tu auras dit à tes parents que tu es avec Ryan.

Hu : Hermione, là n'est pas la question, ce…

He : Si, c'est la même chose. Sauf que moi, mes parents savent que je couche aussi bien avec des garçons qu'avec des filles, ils savent que je suis strip-teaseuse dans une boite pendant les vacances, mais toi, tu n'as même pas la force de leur dire que tu aimes un homme !

Hu : On en a déjà discuté.

He : Justement, parler ne sert à rien, il va falloir que tu choisisses entre ta famille et Ryan, mais fait-le vite. J'admire Ryan pour la patience dont il fait preuve avec toi, personnellement, je t'aurais déjà envoyé paitre, alors, s'il te plait, fait un choix. Et le bon. Et arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire.

Hu : Hermione, tu as dix-sept ans, tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de choses !

He : Parce que tu as attendu d'être majeur pour coucher avec ton prof de bio peut-être ?

Hu : Non.

He : Alors arrête de me faire la morale tu veux ? Et je vais te rafraichir la mémoire, tu as aussi posé pour des magasines porno, et gay ceux-là, donc ne viens pas essayer de me raisonner, ça ne prendra pas.

Hu : C'est bon ! D'accord ! J'arrête ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si quelqu'un te reconnais dans la rue.

He : Personne ne me reconnaitra, t'as vu la tête que j'ai sur ces photos ? On ne dirait même pas que c'est moi !

Hu : C'est vrai. Mais sincèrement, tu aurais pu éviter le nu intégral.

He : C'est le seul truc drôle à faire dans ce métier. Puis c'est toujours moins pire que de coucher avec Voldy !

Drago les entendit exploser de rire et il se rallongea sur le lit, pas sur le ventre mais sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il contempla le plafond, toutes ses pensées convergeant vers ses parents. Une multitude de questions s'imposèrent à son esprit. Allaient-ils bien ? Etaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Quel sort leur a réservé le maitre des ténèbres pour la trahison de leur fils unique ? Le cherchaient-ils ? Savaient-ils seulement où il était ? S'ils étaient encore en vie, l'étaient-ils pour quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Jours ? Allait-il devoir enterrer ses parents cette année ? Ou pouvait-il encore attendre quelques années avant de les enterrer ? Mourraient-ils de vieillesse ? Ou tués de sang froid par Lord Voldemort ? Drago bascula sur le côté, dos au mur, jambes repliées contre son torse et soupira. Une larme vint s'écraser sur les draps et il sombra, enfin, dans le sommeil.

Hu : C'était quoi ce bruit ?

He : Drago, il est au-dessus.

Hu : C'est lui le fameux Drago Malefoy ? Le sang-pur ou je ne sais trop quoi ?

He : Oui.

Hu : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi ?

He : Je l'empêche de rejoindre les rangs de Voldy. Il ne faut pas qu'il y aille, coûte que coûte, il a déjà assez souffert de la présence de ce serpent comme ça.

Hu : Tu penses qu'il nous entend ?

He : Il dort.

Hu : Comment le sais-tu ?

He : Ecoute sa respiration, il dort.

Hu : Vraiment ?

Pour vérifier les dires de la brune, il monta l'échelle et sourit, attendrit par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Hu : J'en mangerais bien un morceau de celui-là.

He : Mais tu ne le feras pas parce que tu es avec Ryan. Maintenant, descend.

Hu : Si Ryan est d'accord, je me le ferais. Tu es sure qu'il n'est pas à moitié ange ?

He : Ses parents sont des démons.

Hu : C'est vrai que la meilleure ruse du diable a été de faire croire qu'il n'existait pas…

A partir de cet instant, ils discutèrent calmement pendant une petite heure. Ils furent coupés par Ryan, qui venait leur annoncer que le diner était servi.

Hu : Je meurs de faim !

He : Moi aussi !

Ry : Malefoy n'est pas là ?

Hu : Drago ?

He : Il dort.

Ry : Je vais le réveiller.

Ryan grimpa donc à son tour à l'échelle et eut la même réaction que son petit-ami.

Ry : J'en mangerais bien un morceau. Il est tellement beau quand il dort ! On dirait un ange !

He : Vous êtes désespérants.

Hu : Hermione, laisse-nous rigoler un peu.

He : Rigoler ? Avec Malefoy ? C'est une blague ?

Ry : Et jalouse avec ça.

He : Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que toutes vos actions avec lui finiront par me retomber dessus.

Ry : Dans ce cas, vient le réveiller.

He : D'accord.

Ryan descendit du lit et Hermione prit sa place. Elle secoua vivement Drago, qui ne se réveilla pas. Elle le tira, le bouscula, faillit le lancer par-dessus la mezzanine mais rien n'y fit, il ne se réveillait pas. Elle décida donc d'essayer la manière douce. Elle l'appela doucement au creux de l'oreille et le résultat fut instantané. Drago se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa subitement en prenant une grande inspiration de surprise.

Dr : Non mais ça va pas de faire ça ? Tu veux me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ? Et quand vas-tu respecter cette foutue distance de sécurité ?

He : Je te signale que j'ai presque tout tenté pour te réveiller et que, si Ryan et Hugo n'avaient pas été là, tu te serais déjà écrasé comme une chiffe molle sur la moquette !

Dr : Tu aurais osé faire ça ?

He : Un peu, oui !

Dr : T'es complètement malade Granger ! Tu m'aurais tué ! Imagine un peu la réaction de Severus, Blaise et Pansy ! De tous les serpentards ! De mes parents ! De Tu-sais-qui ! Tu serais déjà morte pour avoir osé abimer mon corps, c'est certain.

He : Mais bien sur. Allez, descend qu'on puisse _enfin _aller manger.

Drago grogna mais s'exécuta. A la vue d'Hugo, il se senti troublé. Les dieux grecs ne laissent personne de marbres. Sauf Hermione… Mais Drago avait malgré lui succombé au charme du jeune homme blond.

Ry : Ca y est, il est repartit sur la lune. Hugo, s'il te plait, rappelle-lui que tu es à moi !

Hu : Je pourrais jouer un peu avec lui… Qu'en dis-tu Ryan ?

He : Tu ne joueras à rien avec lui, je te le dis. Il est _mon_ invité et je t'interdis formellement de jouer avec son corps ou son esprit !

Hu : Du calme 'Mione, c'était une blague, une simple petite blague.

He : Je sais ce dont tu es capable Hugo, et je te préviens, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par ta faute, je te tue. Ai-je été claire ?

Hu : Oui capitaine, mon capitaine.

Ry : On va manger ?

Pour toute réponse, le ventre de Drago émit un bruit sonore, réclament son du.

He : Aurais-tu faim ?

Dr : Je commence. Il faut dire que je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi.

Hu : Quoi ? Mais tu es anorexique ou quoi ? Il faut te nourrir correctement ! Tu m'étonnes que tu n'ais que la peau sur les os si tu manges une fois tous les deux jours !

Dr : Je n'ai pas que la peau sur les os !

Hu : Ah bon ? Je suis sur que les habits d'Hermione sont trop grands pour toi. Et Hermione est loin d'être grosse.

Dr : Et même si j'étais anorexique, cela ne regarderais que moi !

Hu : Hermione, raisonne-le s'il te plait !

Il se tourna vers l'endroit où étaient censés se tenir son petit ami et Hermione. Sauf que cet endroit avait été déserté par les deux affamés.

Hu : On ne les a même pas entendu sortir.

Dr : Je descends, j'ai faim.

Hu : Tu te défiles Drago ?

Dr : Non, je fais ce pour quoi je suis descendu du lit : je vais manger.

Hu : J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais tout à l'heure.

Dr : Et j'ai bien entendu lorsque tu as dit vouloir jouer avec moi.

Hu : Et j'ai aussi dit que c'était une blague.

Dr : Et des moins drôles.

Hu : Tu connais l'_humour_ ?

Dr : Les Malefoy ne rient de rien.

Hu : Et endoctriné avec ça !

Dr : Pardon ?

Hu : Ryan aussi était comme ça avant. Lloyd par ci, Lloyd par là… Les Lloyd ne rien de rien, le Lloyd ne s'abaissent pas à faire des activités manuelles, les Lloyd ne s'adressent pas à la populace… Il était hautain et imbu de son nom, mais ce n'était qu'une coquille vide. Son père lui avait bourré la tête d'idées fausses sur sa famille, d'idées qui l'empêchaient de voir le monde et il se cachait constamment derrière un nom et des soi-disant principes. Il n'avait jamais vécu comme un adolescent avant ses quinze ans. Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne le rencontre et qu'il ne quitte son manoir pour venir habiter ici. On s'est rencontré tout à fait par hasard. Hermione lui gueulait dessus en plein milieux de la rue parce qu'il avait eut un mot déplacé. Je suis allé l'aider et l'ai séparée de Ryan, sur qui elle était prête à sauter. Je me suis excusé auprès de lui et ait cherché à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il a été gentil avec moi et beaucoup moins avec elle. Son père est ensuite venu le chercher et nous ne nous sommes plus revus pendant… six mois. J'avais tout juste quatorze ans, lui douze et Hermione onze. Bref, nous nous sommes de nouveau croisés par pur hasard au Brighton Pier, et là, nous nous sommes parlé. Brièvement puisque son père nous a coupé et l'a emmené, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux inconnus. Son père le manipulait comme un pantin, il lui disait avec qui il devait être ami et il ne devait parler à personne d'autre qu'aux personnes que son père lui désignait. A treize ans, il disparut de chez lui. L'information passa à la télévision et je le reconnus. Je pris le bus pour Brighton, me rendant au Brighton Pier avec la conviction qu'il y serait. Et il y était. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait fugué de chez lui et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Et c'est pour ça que je te dis que tu es endoctriné.

Dr : Je sais que j'ai été endoctriné, ce nom n'est qu'une excuse. C'est toujours par réflexe que je me sers de mon nom comme réponse à tout. Et ce n'est pas en te crachant mon nom au visage que mon ventre va se remplir. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Drago sorti en trombe de la chambre et se dirigea vers la table où étaient assis Hermione et Ryan. Le blond regarda le brun en s'asseyant puis se servit une assiette énorme de pattes à la carbonara.

Ry : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Dr : On a parlé, c'est tout.

Ry : De quoi ?

Dr : Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Ry : Peut-être. Il est toujours là-haut ?

Dr : Oui.

Ryan se leva.

He : Ne salissez pas les draps, ils sont encore propres.

Ry : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il partit.

Dr : Tu les laisses coucher dans tes draps ?

He : Tant qu'ils ne les salissent pas, je m'en fiche.

Dr : Mais c'est dégoutant ! Tu dors dans des draps salis par la sueur d'autrui !

He : Tais-toi et mange.

Ryan avait préparé un festin et Drago mangea à s'en faire exploser la panse. Une fois repu, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir de satisfaction.

He : C'était bon ?

Dr : Ouais.

He : C'est tout ?

Dr : Ca ne vaut pas le homard du manoir, mais, pour une fois, je n'ai plus faim.

He : Parce que tu sors toujours de table en ayant faim ?

Dr : Souvent. On mange bien chez les Malefoy, mais pas assez. Ainsi va la dure vie d'aristocrate.

He : Mais bien sur… Un dessert ?

Dr : Parce qu'il y a encore un dessert ?

He : Bien sur.

Dr : Dans ce cas, je suis preneur.

Hermione rit et alla chercher les desserts. Il y avait de la mousse au chocolat, du fondant au chocolat, des tartes et diverses autres choses telles que des fruits sous toutes les formes.

Dr : Il devrait devenir chef cuisinier à Poudlard, on y mangerait bien mieux.

He : Viendrais-tu de complimenter quelqu'un ? Un moldu de surcroit ?

Dr : Absolument pas !

He : Pas la peine de le cacher.

Ry : Encore à vous chamailler ?

He : Faut croire…

Hu : Des gamins, voilà ce que vous êtes.

He : Vous pouvez parlez messieurs les lapins en rut.

Ry : On n'a pas sali les draps.

Dr : Répugnant. Vous ne pourriez pas parler de ça en dehors des heures de repas ?

Hu : Il est pourtant naturel d'avoir des besoins à assouvir non ?

Dr : Laissez-moi manger en paix, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Ry : C'est bon ?

Dr : Ouais.

Ry : Ca change du homard non ?

Dr : C'est sur.

Ry : La dure vie d'aristo…. Je suis bien content de l'avoir quittée. Au moins, je mange à ma faim tous les jours.

Hu : On va y aller.

He : Vous ne restez pas ?

Ry : On va dire qu'on a quelque chose à faire… Chez moi. Et la chambre d'ami n'est pas libre.

He : Ah. Dans ce cas, à demain.

Ry : A demain 'Mione.

Hu : A demain. Au revoir Drago, ce fut un plaisir.

He : Il sera toujours là demain, ne vous en faites pas.

Dr : Et si je m'enfuie pendant la nuit ?

He : Tu ne pourras pas. J'ai pris toutes les précautions et même plus.

Dr : Putain Granger, t'es infernale !

He : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours allez pisser.

Dr : Encore heureux !

Hu : Bon, on vous laisse. Bonne nuit !

Le couple partit, laissant les deux sorciers à nouveau seuls dans la maison.

He : Tu vas me donner ta baguette, comme ça, je serais sure que tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

Dr : Si j'essaie, je mourrais, donc, non, je ne partirais pas d'ici.

He : Excellent ! Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je prenne ta baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

Dr : Et si les mangemorts viennent ici ?

He : Ils ne pourront pas entrer.

Dr : Tu en es sure ?

He : Certaine. Tu as fini de manger ?

Dr : Presque.

He : Tu n'es pas obligé de tout finir ce soir.

Dr : C'est vrai.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils ramenaient les plats à la cuisine et les couvraient de cellophane avant de les placer dans le réfrigérateur. Ils déposèrent ensuite leurs couverts dans le lave-vaisselle qu'Hermione enclencha puis montèrent. Hermione se remit devant son ordinateur tandis que Drago remontait dans le lit pour poursuivre sa lecture. Vingt minutes plus tard, les parents d'Hermione revenaient et ils passèrent leur souhaiter une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. La brune décida d'aller se doucher, oubliant la présence de Drago dans son lit. Elle entra donc dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et de doucha longuement, profitant de la musique qui résonnait. Lorsqu'elle sortit, la musique sortait toujours des haut-parleurs de la salle de bain et elle se trémoussait langoureusement, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps, une autre retenant ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit son armoire et laissa tomber la serviette qui entourait son corps à ses pieds avant d'entreprendre son exploration. Elle passa en revue tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter pour dormir, hauts comme bas. Elle avisa une nuisette bordeaux quasi transparente mais se ravisa en sachant pertinemment qu'elle descendrait prendre son petit-déjeuner ainsi le lendemain matin. Elle commença donc par enfiler une culotte noire translucide avant de saisir un t-shirt blanc immense. Elle enleva ensuite la serviette retenant ses cheveux, les laissant former une cascade brune dans son dos.

He : Maintenant, entrainement. Je reprends du service le 25 au soir…

Elle s'approcha donc du seul pied de la mezzanine qui ne touchait pas un mur et s'y accrocha d'une main. Après avoir allumé son i-pod et enfoncé les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle commença à bouger sensuellement autour de la barre, s'y frottant, se baissant et se redressant. Au dessus, Drago commençait à avoir le mal de mer. Il avait été réveillé par les mouvements du lit qui n'était pas censé bouger. Il passa donc sa tête par-dessus la balustrade et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à atteindre la taille de souaffles. Hermione dansait sensuellement en s'agrippant au pied du lit. Il la regarda faire, estomaqué.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se rallongea prestement sur le matelas, réalisant enfin la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Scène qui, au demeurant, ne le laissait pas insensible. Il commençait à avoir chaud et son pantalon devint rapidement trop étroit. Lorsqu'il entendit la musique de la salle de bain s'éteindre – bien qu'il ne savait pas d'où elle provenait -, il se colla face au mur et fit semblant de dormir. Hermione le rejoignit peu après.

He : Infernal Malefoy. Tu ne pouvais pas aller te coucher dans ton lit ? Mais c'est qu'il dort en plus ! Sale gosse.

Elle soupira et se glissa sous la couette avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Drago était en boxer sous la couette. Et surtout, il était seul. Tant mieux puisque son mini lui était en pleine forme. Il prit soudainement conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé. Quelqu'un avait du le déshabiller, quelqu'un avait du le mettre sous cette couette. Et ce quelqu'un avait sans doute vu son érection. Si c'était Hermione, il pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation. Il décida donc d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, et surtout, surtout, rendormir son mini lui toujours au garde-à-vous. Il descendit donc du lit en attrapant ses vêtements pliés à côté du matelas. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où était la salle de bain. Il sortit donc de la chambre et s'arrêta sur la première marche de l'escalier, d'où il appela Hermione. Devant l'absence de réponse, il descendit. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le parquet recouvrant l'entrée qu'il se figea. Il était tombé nez à nez avec un large torse musclé. Il releva la tête et aperçut le visage souriant d'Hugo.

Hu : Bonjour, bel endormi.

Dr : Heu… Bonjour. Je cherche Hermione. Et la salle de bain.

Hu : J'y vais. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

Dr : Heu… D'accord.

Il suivit donc Hugo dans la chambre d'Hermione où le dieu grec ouvrit une porte coulissante peinte de la même couleur que les murs. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce à la suite du blond aux yeux verts. Automatiquement, la porte se referma derrière lui, ce qui ne put qu'accroitre son trouble. Hugo était torse nu. Il déposa son t-shirt trempé sur le sèche-serviette, t-shirt qui fut rapidement suivit par son pantalon. Ensuite seulement, il se tourna vers Drago.

Hu : Serai-ce moi qui te ferait autant d'effet ?

Drago piqua un fard. De colère. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils, lui et son joli cul musclé ? Joli ? Non, magnifique cul musclé.

Hu : Drago ?

Dr : Oui ?

Hu : Ca va ?

Dr : Oui.

Hu : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Dr : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Hu : J'en déduis que je te fais de l'effet… Nous qui pensions que tu étais strictement hétéro !

Dr : Qui ça _nous _?

Hu : Ryan et moi. On est d'accord, lui et moi, pour dire que tu es magnifique et que l'on te mettrait volontiers dans notre lit.

Dr : Et échangistes avec ça !

Hu : Pas échangistes, partouzards, nuance.

Dr : Cool, mais ce sera non.

Hu : Même si je fais _ça _?

* * *

Pour appuyer ses dires, il s'approcha de Drago et lui effleura le sexe d'une main pendant que leurs bouches se rencontraient. Drago s'abandonna totalement aux caresses offertes et accorda même l'entrée de sa bouche à la langue gourmande de l'ami d'Hermione. Il gémit de plus belle lorsque la main de son vis-à-vis se glissa dans son boxer et attrapa sa forte érection. Sa respiration devint erratique et Hugo quitta sa bouche pour son cou, puis son torse, descendant ainsi jusqu'à son sexe qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il le happa tout entier d'un seul coup, et Drago se cabra et enfonçant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre blond maintenant agenouillé par terre. Il sentait des ondes de plaisir se répandre dans son corps à chaque coup de poignet du blond. Il le sentit titiller son anus à l'aide d'un de ses doigts, puis le pénétrer lentement. Il fit une pose, laissant le temps au serpentard de s'habituer à sa présence. Dès que ledit serpentard fut habitué, il commença à bouger lentement son doigt en lui, le faisant presque crier. Ce doigt fut bientôt suivi d'un deuxième puis Hugo arrêta tout subitement.

Pour lui attraper les cuisses et le soulever, le plaquant ainsi entre la porte et lui. Il se pencha sur lui et lui lécha le cou.

Hu : Alors ? C'est toujours un non catégorique ?

Drago planta son regard assombri par le désir dans celui tout aussi assombri de dieu grec qui osait le baiser. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir enlevé son boxer ni quand Hugo avait ôté le sien mais la fin justifie bien les moyens non ?

Dr : Si tu ne me prends pas sur le champ, je t'étrangle.

Hugo lui sourit puis s'empara de sa bouche. Drago passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre blond pendant que ce dernier s'insinuait lentement en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Hugo attendit que Drago se soit habitué à sa présence pour entamer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient en lui. D'abord lents donc, ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, à l'instar de son souffle. Drago atteignit l'orgasme dans un ultime cri de jouissance, se répandant entre leurs ventres. Mais Hugo, lui, n'avait toujours pas atteint le septième ciel, aussi continuait-il toujours ses mouvements de bassin en percutant de plus en plus fort la prostate de Drago, ne laissant pas de répit à son pénis toujours gonflé de sang. Il empoigna donc le sexe de Drago dans une main, l'autre glissant vers ses fesses pour mieux le soutenir et surtout, dilater un peu plus son anus déjà bien écarté. Il criait à présent et Hugo dut l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Drago fini par venir une nouvelle fois dans la main d'Hugo tandis que ce dernier se répandait en lui en sentant les muscles du serpentard se resserrer autour de sa hampe.

Hugo sortit de Drago et s'écroula à terre. Le serpentard le suivit de près et s'allongea sur le carrelage à ses côtés, tous deux essoufflés.

* * *

Hu : Alors ? C'est toujours un non catégorique ?

Drago rit.

Hu : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Dr : Tu m'as posé la même question juste avant de me prendre. Au mot près.

Hu : Vraiment ?

Dr : Oui.

Hu : Donc c'est toujours non ?

Dr : Non. Oui. Peut-être. On verra. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais juste aller prendre une douche.

Hu : Je crois que j'en ai plus besoin que toi.

Dr : Alors dépêche-toi de la prendre que j'y aille.

Hu : Je vais aller me laver dans l'autre salle de bain.

Dr : Soit.

Hugo se leva donc puis aida Drago à faire de même avant de prendre ses vêtements maintenant secs et de sortir. Le serpentard, enfin seul, alluma l'eau et se lava à l'eau froide, ce qui le remit de ses émotions. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé prendre, lui, Drago Malefoy, lui qui prenait toujours et refusait d'être prit. Il s'était laissé pénétrer par un parfait inconnu, qui plus est, ami de la sang-de-bourbe. Il éteignit l'eau, se sécha et remit son boxer avant de se rendre dans sa chambre où il se changea intégralement, laissant ses affaires sales sur son lit. Il descendit et rejoignit Hermione, Ryan et Hugo à table. Il ignora royalement ce dernier, les souvenirs de leurs ébats encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Il se servit, mangea rapidement et repartit comme il était venu. Le tout sans un mot. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ou de faire quelque chose qui lui occuperait l'esprit pendant un moment. Au manoir, il aurait fait du piano. En fait, cela ne serait jamais arrivé au manoir. Il partit donc en exploration au premier étage. Il savait déjà où étaient sa chambre et celle d'Hermione. Il ouvrit donc les autres portes, les unes après les autres. La première qu'il ouvrit donnait sur une salle de bain, les deux suivantes sur des chambres et la quatrième sur… Un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le plafond. Il grimpa et se retrouva dans un immense grenier où il y avait mille et un trésors. Et surtout, ce qu'il espérait tant.

Un immense piano trônait au centre du grenier.

Grand.

Majestueux.

Attirant.

Il s'en approcha et souleva le couvercle protégeant les touches. Il se fichait bien de savoir comment un aussi grand instrument avait pu entrer ici. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et, presque malgré lui, commença à jouer. Il se demandait si l'instrument était toujours utilisé. Et, pour son plus grand bonheur, il était parfaitement accordé. Il jouait instinctivement, se rappelant de ses morceaux comme il se souvenait de l'instant précédant. Et celui d'avant. Et celui d'encore avant, dans la salle de bain avec un apollon… Il pesta intérieurement contre sa Némésis. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres discutaient dans la cuisine. Plus exactement, Hermione criait sur ses deux amis.

He : Vous avez fait _quoi_ ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Et une nouvelle question : Qu'ont-ils fait ? J'espère que cette question est plus dure que la précédente !

J'attends toujours un minimum de reviews pour ce chapitre ! (quatre tient ! )

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et j'essaierais de poster tous les week-end ! Ou un week-end sur deux ! Merci d'avoir lu !

C U soon ! Enjoy !

Lilith Y.


	4. tout s'accélère, les langues se délient

PARDON ! je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard ! C'est inadmissible, je sais, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes ces derniers temps qui ne me permettaient pas d'écrire et de poster comme je l'aurais voulu. Et avec la reprise des cours et autre, je vous laisse imaginer l'embrouille… Bref, je vais répondre aux reviews et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! J'aurais une annonce à faire, mais lisez et découvrez !

**Kriistal **: Merci pour ta review ! Haha, tu voulais un threesome hein ? Ben c'est pas pour maintenant, plus tard ! Na !

**Moeka-rayra** : Drago et Apollon, t'es sure ? Lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite !

* * *

Ry : On a juste testé Drago pour savoir si c'était un bon coup ! Enfin, c'est plutôt Hugo qui l'a testé. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage.

He : Pardon ? Ton petit ami vient d'enculer Drago et il ne faut pas que j'en fasse un fromage ? Je vais t'en faire reblochon ! Oui monsieur, un énorme reblochon et après une tartiflette ! Parce que ce que vous avez fait est tout simplement inadmissible !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, choqués.

Hu : Ecoute 'Mione, c'est un bon ce mec ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que l'on couche avec lui.

He : Il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il sorte d'ici sans ma permission ou alors il mourra. Et ce que vous avez fait est un excellent prétexte pour qu'il s'enfuie d'ici ! Je suis censée le protéger, le garder en vie et vous, vous vous permettez de faire des choses qui pourraient le mettre en danger ! Sous mon toit !

Hu : Il était consentant, que je sache.

He : Peut-être, mais ne l'était-tu pas avec Ambre ? Et rappelle-moi comment ça s'est passé après ?

Hu : C'est vrai que j'ai regretté, mais Drago n'a pas à regretter ce qui s'est passé.

He : Va t'excuser auprès de lui _immédiatement _! Et toi aussi Ryan ! Allez, ouste !

Les deux garçons montèrent donc et cherchèrent Drago. Ils trouvèrent la porte du grenier ouverte et s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'escalier. De là, ils l'entendaient jouer du piano.

Ry : Je vais chercher Hermione.

Hu : Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Ry : Pas moi.

Ryan descendit donc et revint avec une Hermione toujours plus que furieuse. Elle fut profondément choquée d'entendre le piano.

He : Cette chose est toujours accordée ? Mais attends, c'est Drago qui joue, non ?

Ry : Tu ne savais pas qu'il jouait du piano ?

He : Non.

Hu : Vraiment ?

He : C'est mon pire ennemi, il est donc normal que je ne m'intéresse pas à sa vie en dehors des moments où je le vois.

Elle monta, suivie par les deux garçons. Drago, qui ne les avait pas entendus arriver, termina son morceau et soupira.

Dr : Tu dérailles mon vieux… Ca va encore mal finir cette histoire…

He : Quelle histoire ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la personne qui avait osé le déranger.

Dr : Granger !

He : Malefoy.

Drago grogna et aperçut les deux garçons derrière elle.

Dr : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Ry : On est venu s'excuser.

Dr : Lui je comprends mais toi…

Ry : C'est moi qui l'ai incité.

Dr : Pardon ?

He : Ils sont aussi serpentards que toi.

Dr : Alors tout était calculé ? Ca vous amuse de jouer avec les gens ?

Hu : Non, pas du tout c'est juste que…

Dr : Que quoi ? Que tu voulais tirer un bon coup ? Me mettre dans votre lit histoire de pimenter votre vie sexuelle platonique ?

Ry : Ecoute, on est désolés, on ne pensait pas que…

Dr : Et bien la prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez aux conséquences de vos actes _avant _d'agir, parce qu'après, c'est trop tard !

Il se leva, furibond, et parti. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Sortir de la maison entrainerait sa mort. Et, en cet instant, l'idée était tentante… Plus que tentante… Cet enfoiré avait profité de lui, l'avait presque abusé, et maintenant, il regrettait. Amèrement. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde avait profité de lui. D'abord son père, puis Voldemort, et maintenant, Hugo, un simple moldu rencontré la veille… Il sortit dans le jardin après avoir enfilé ses chaussures. La neige était encore immaculée et il savait que son passage la souillerais irrémédiablement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il alla jusqu'à la balancelle qui, étant surmontée d'une grande toile, n'avait pas prit la neige. Il s'y assit et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il eut vite froid, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement profiter de l'air frais qui passait dans son nez et sa gorge avant d'emplir ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer, lentement, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois.

He : Drago ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Hermione se tenait devant lui, la mine inquiète.

Dr : Quoi ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et les fit se balancer doucement.

He : Je suis désolée pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, c'était vraiment bas de leur part. Ils le savent et sont aussi désolés. Ils savent qu'ils n'avaient pas à agir comme ça. C'était nul.

Un ange passa. Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Oui, il avait aimé ça. Certes, une partie de lui criait à l'injustice, mais une autre lui disait que ce n'était pas si grave. Laquelle était Drago, laquelle était Malefoy, il ne le savait pas.

Dr : Dans le fond, je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave. Puis, il faut savoir aller vers l'inconnu non ?

He : C'est vrai. On rentre ? Ils sont partis, je les ai virés à coups de pied au cul ces enfoirés.

Dr : Tu les détestes pour ce qu'ils ont fait ?

He : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Dr : Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

He : Je ne les déteste pas, je leur en veux. Ils n'avaient pas à faire ça, c'est salaud de leur part. Et vous vous connaissez à peine !

Dr : De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne reviendra pas dessus… J'ai fait une erreur, ils en ont fait une, et aucun de nous ne pourra la réparer. Alors pourquoi s'y attarder ?

He : Ce n'est pas faux. Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ?

Dr : C'est quoi cette question déplacée ?

He : C'est pour savoir s'il faut que je t'emmène chez le médecin. Même si je pense qu'il n'a blessé que ton égo. Surdimensionné, au demeurant.

Drago se tut et se leva. Il se baissa et attrapa un peu de neige qu'il compressa dans sa main. Et il la lança sur Hermione… qui la reçu en pleine tête.

He : Ah ! Sale gosse ! Tu vas payer pour cet affront !

La bataille ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, au premier éternuement de Drago, Hermione l'obligea à rentrer, prendre une douche _chaude_ et un thé brulant. Drago finit donc de nouveau dans la cuisine des Granger, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, une tasse de thé brûlante à la main.

Les deux jours qui les séparaient du réveillon de noël passèrent plus vite que Drago ne l'avait escompté. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, le 24 au petit matin, dans la voiture des Granger, en route pour le terrier. Les parents d'Hermione les déposèrent à deux cents mètres dudit terrier, ne pouvant continuer en voiture. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent donc seuls au milieu des marrais avec leurs sacs et leurs paquets.

Dr : Tu penses vraiment que tout va bien se passer ?

He : Mais oui. Molly m'a assuré qu'elle punirait sévèrement quiconque oserait t'insulter dans cette maison. Et je te punirais sévèrement si tu insultes quelqu'un dans cette maison.

Dr : Message reçu. Je tacherais d'être _correct_.

He : Tu _seras_ correct. Et ce ne sont que cinq malheureuses nuits, ce n'est pas comme si nous devions rester ici pendant _toutes_ les vacances.

Dr : Ca fait quand même cinq nuits de trop… Bon, d'accord, quatre. Et je n'ai même pas amené de cadeaux !

He : Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu leur offrir ? Tu sais que c'était dangereux de passer à Gringrotts, d'aller sur le chemin de traverse, de sortir…

Dr : C'est toi qui m'a laissé tout seul pendant je ne sais combien de temps pour faire quoi ? Sortir, prendre l'air alors que je restais enfermé chez toi à m'ennuyer ferme !

He : Tu aurais préféré mourir ?

Dr : Ne sommes-nous donc pas en danger ici ? Là ? Dehors sans personne pour nous protéger ?

He : Absolument pas. Bonjour Molly.

Mo : Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

He : Très bien, merci. Les autres sont-ils au courant pour Drago ?

Mo : J'ai essayé mais ils ne veulent rien entendre.

He : Tant pis pour eux.

Molly serra Hermione dans ses bras et se tourna vers Drago.

Mo : Je suis contente de t'accueillir chez moi, Drago. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais…

Dr : C'est bon, j'essaierais d'être correct avec Potter et Weasley… Enfin, Harry et Ron.

Mo : Je comprends. Ils savent tous deux qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à te chercher des noises…

Dr : Va y avoir une ambiance de folie…

He : C'est sur…

Mo : Je ne vous pensais pas aussi défaitiste monsieur Malefoy ! J'espère que vos cadeaux vous plairont !

Dr : Parce que j'ai des cadeaux ?

Mo : Vous verrez bien demain. En route.

Molly partit d'un pas vif en direction de la maison qui ne tenait debout que par magie. Molly les fit entrer et mena Drago jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Percy, où elle le laissa s'installer. Hermione déposa sa valise dans la chambre de Ginny et monta rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis dans la chambre de Ron.

He : Salut !

Ha : Hermione ! Quand es-tu arrivée ?

He : A l'instant. Vous allez bien ?

Ro : Super, et toi ?

He : Super.

Ha : Il parait que tu nous amené un… invité ?

He : Oui. Mais je ne vous expliquerez rien aujourd'hui.

Ro : Génial ! Et que faut-il que l'on fasse pour sa majesté des mangemorts Malefoy ?

He : Je te signale qu'il n'est pas mangemort, aux dernières nouvelles !

Ha : C'est ce qu'il essaye de faire croire ! Il porte surement la marque, comme ses imbéciles de parents !

He : Et c'est leurs vies qu'il risque en étant ici ! Il devait recevoir cette foutue marque aujourd'hui et c'est parce qu'il est ici qu'il ne la recevra pas ! Dumbledore, McGonagal et Rogue m'ont demandé de l'empêcher de recevoir cette marque, à tout prix. Pf… Et voilà, j'ai craché le morceau… Sur ce.

Elle se leva et sortit sans demander son reste, laissant les deux garçons repenser à loisir à ses dernières paroles. Elle rejoignit Drago dans sa chambre.

Dr : Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.

He : Qu'importe, ces deux là sont des imbéciles !

Dr : Ca fait six ans et un trimestre que je le leur répète inlassablement.

He : C'est vrai, mais là, ils ont dépassé les bornes !

Dr : Qu'ont-ils fait ?

He : Si tu savais !

Dr : Justement, je veux savoir, alors raconte !

He : Voilà, tu n'es pas ici par hasard. Dumbledore, McGo et Rogue m'ont demandé de t'empêcher de recevoir cette foutue marque.

Dr : V'là autre chose.

He : Je sais, c'est totalement aberrant, Rogue qui me demande quelque chose ! Mais ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi et ils ne veulent pas que tu commettes les mêmes erreurs que tes parents. D'ailleurs, je soupçonne tes parents, ou au moins ta mère, de leur avoir demandé de t'empêcher de recevoir la marque. Et ce pari était une excellente opportunité pour t'empêcher de retourner chez toi pendant ces vacances.

Dr : Donc tout était prévu ? Depuis le début ?

He : Non, pas du tout. J'ai toujours douté d'arriver à gagner ce pari à cause de la clause stipulant qu'on ne pouvait pas mentir sur les résultats. Mais j'ai fini par gagner et j'ai donc pu t'empêcher de recevoir cette foutu marque. Tu ne mérites pas de l'avoir Drago, c'est trop cruel et tu n'es pas comme ça.

Dr : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, hein ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis incapable de torturer quelqu'un ?

He : Non, je sais que tu en es capable. Mais la question n'est pas là. Si tu survis à l'apparition de la marque, combien de temps pourras-tu supporter la chasse aux moldus ? Combien de temps pourras-tu torturer de sang froid ? Combien de temps pourras-tu supporter tout ça ? En seras-tu seulement capable ? N'auras-tu donc jamais de remords ?

Dr : Je ne savais pas que vous aviez pensé à tout ça, je… Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. Mais apparemment, vous l'avez fait pour moi…

He : C'est compréhensible que tu n'y ais pas réfléchi.

Dr : Comment ça ?

He : Tu as toujours du suivre les directives de ton père à la lettre. Et devenir mangemort pour servir le maitre des ténèbres faisait partit de ces directives. Tu n'avais donc pas à poser de questions, tu devais simplement te taire et obéir, comme tu l'avais toujours fait. Ton esprit est prisonnier de ton père, tu es prisonnier d'un homme qui ne me semble pas t'aimer. Cet homme t'a fait devenir ce qu'il voulait que tu sois, un pantin entre ses mains, un pantin qui ne discuterait jamais ses ordres, et il y est parvenu. Je ne veux pas savoir par quels moyens mais les résultats sont là, tu es sa chose et il faut que ça change. Tu dois vivre Drago, et cesser d'exister dans l'ombre d'un homme qui ne te veut pas vraiment de bien.

Dr : Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas simple. Que faire de la liberté lorsque l'on est habitué à suivre des ordres ? Que faire de cette foutue liberté si je ne sais déjà pas qui je suis ? Comment veux-tu que je me libère de chaines que j'ai toujours connues ? Que ce soit chez moi ou à Poudlard, je suis prisonnier de mon père, toujours surveillé, que ce soit par lui ou par Severus. Et tu veux qu'aujourd'hui j'oublie tout ça pour repartir de zéro ?

He : Non, je te demande juste d'être toi-même pour une fois. Pas Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius, mais juste Drago, celui qui ne devait pas aller à Serpentard, celui qui s'amuse des découvertes, celui qui rit quand on le chatouille. Quelqu'un te connaît-il comme je te connais ? J'ai découvert Drago ces trois derniers jours, alors que je ne connaissais que Malefoy le furet filant, Malefoy la fouine bondissante, et ce Drago, je l'aime bien. Et, surtout, il est loin d'être aussi serpentard que Zabini et Parkinson. Que son soi-disant père.

Dr : Tu as peut-être raison, mais je pense qu'il est trop tard pour changer tout ça.

He : Rappelle-moi combien de temps dure une vie ? Sans Voldy, s'entend.

Dr : La moyenne nationale est de 78,70 ans.

He : Moins dix-sept ?

Dr : Hein ? 61,70 Pourquoi ?

He : Tu comptes vivre avec ces foutues chaines pendant encore 61,70 années ? Tu ne penses toujours pas qu'il est temps de t'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute ?

Drago baissa la tête, les mots d'Hermione se répandant en lui comme un poison.

Ou bien était-ce un antidote ?

Il soupira et son regard se perdit bien au-delà des carreaux de la petite fenêtre.

He : C'était quoi de soupir à fendre l'âme ?

Dr : Ce n'était pas un soupir, c'était une forte expiration.

He : Donc un soupir.

Dr : Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'était pas un soupir !

He : Pas la peine de t'énerver.

Dr : Je ne m'énerve pas.

He : Arrête de me contredire.

Dr : Je ne te contredis pas !

He : Mais bien sur…

Dr : Toi, tu vas te retrouver sous un mètre de neige dans moins de deux minutes.

He : On parie ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliqué qu'elle s'était déjà élancée hors de la chambre. Il aurait pu la laisser dehors, mais il la suivit en courant, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne la suivait pas dans la neige, la neige viendrait à lui. Il lui courait donc après, en lui criant de revenir « sale peste ! ». Ils coururent ainsi jusque dans le jardin, alertant par leurs cris toute la maisonnée. Drago rattrapa Hermione dans le jardin et il la plaqua dans la neige où elle s'écroula. Il entreprit alors de lui mettre de la neige partout où il pouvait. Il lui en mit donc dans les cheveux, la bouche, le nez, les oreilles et le pull. Elle tentait de s'échapper en se débattant et en lui rendant chaque poignée de neige. Aussi lui en mit-elle dans le pantalon, ce qui arracha un cri de stupeur au blond.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago s'effondrait sur elle, épuisé.

He : On rend les armes ?

Dr : Non, je dors.

He : Vraiment ?

Dr : hu hum…

He : On est trempés et j'ai froid.

Dr : Pas moi.

Comme pour se contredire, il éternua et se redressa.

Dr : Punaise de punaise, c'est bien ma veine.

He : Enrhumé ?

Dr : Un Malefoy ne tombe jamais malade.

He : Même avec leur consanguinité évidente ?

Dr : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

He : Allons, tout le monde sait que depuis plusieurs générations les Malefoy se marient entre eux, ce qui a fini par altérer considérablement leur patrimoine génétique et leur système immunitaire.

Dr : Que d'inepties, que d'inepties… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

He : Tu n'es donc pas au courant ? Vous, votre sang soi-disant pur et vos secrets ! Cette consanguinité a aussi rendu les Malefoy presque stériles.

Dr : C'est faux.

He : Parce que tu as un frère ou une sœur ?

Drago baissa la tête.

Ha : Aurais-tu tué ton frère ou ta sœur ?

Dr : Pas moi. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était de sa faute, à lui.

He : Qui, lui ?

Dr : Lucius. C'est lui qui l'a tuée. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, elle n'avait que trois ans !

Ro : Lucius Malefoy aurait… Tué… sa propre fille ? De trois ans ?

Dr : Oui. Je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait.

He : Mais… Pourquoi ?

Dr : Je ne sais pas. Elle ne devait pas être sorcière ou quelque chose de débile du genre. Tu sais, Lucius est encore plus tordu que Voldy.

He : Mais il n'avait pas à la tuer ! C'était sa fille !

Dr : Je sais. De toute façon, elle est morte. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait jamais été enterrée si je n'étais pas rentré pour les vacances.

He : Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Dr : Il disait qu'elle était devenue une faiblesse pour moi. Il avait peut-être raison, après tout, c'était ma petite sœur, elle n'avait que trois ans, ne faisait jamais de caprices et je l'adorais. Je rentrais au manoir pour la voir, ce qui enchantait ma mère. Mais Lucius, lui, n'aimait pas ça. Il disait que j'en faisais trop pour elle, qu'elle ne méritait pas autant d'attention. Je lui ai alors répondu que ce n'était pas comme ça que l'on traitait ses enfants, qu'on n'abandonnait pas ses enfants à un elfe de maison, qu'on ne viole pas sa femme, qu'on ne torture pas des gens pour assoir un soi-disant pouvoir, bref, j'ai déballé mon sac. Ce qui m'a valu une semaine de cachot et de redressement façon Malefoy. Mais ma mère venait me voir tous les soirs avec ma sœur. Elles étaient pareilles, blondes, douces et aimantes. Je les adorais. Surtout Isa. Mais la veille de ma sortie, elles ne sont pas venues. Et le lendemain, c'était le retour à Poudlard. Je suis donc rentré à Poudlard sans les avoir saluées. Et quand je suis revenu, pour les vacances de pâques, je suis allé directement dans la chambre de ma sœur. Elle semblait dormir mais lorsque je l'ai touchée, elle était glacée et rigide. Le masque tomba et je vis les plaies qu'elle avait partout sur le corps. Lucius lui avait infligé le même traitement qu'à moi. Sauf qu'elle avait trois ans et moi seize. Son corps n'avait pas tenu le choc. J'ai donc fait faire une tombe, dans un endroit du jardin connu de moi seul. Depuis ce jour, je voue une haine sans borne à Lucius et Narcissa, mais ils restent mes parents.

He : Tu as un souvenir d'elle ?

Dr : Une photo et une peluche. C'est tout. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit encore vivante. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir retourner sur sa tombe. Mais c'est impossible.

He : Tu sais Drago, perdre un frère ou une sœur est quelque chose de difficile. Tu n'es pas plus responsable de la mort de ta sœur que moi de celle de mon frère. Le destin et la fatalité se sont chargés d'eux, et maintenant, ils sont tous les deux libres et je pense qu'ils veillent sur nous.

Dr : Ce que tu dis est aberrant. Comment une petite fille de trois ans pourrait veiller sur moi ?

He : Les anges ne sont-ils pas représentés sous forme d'enfants ?

Dr : Atchoum !

He : On rentre ou on va tomber malades.

Dr : Ce serait bête. Surtout si tu dois aller _travailler_ demain.

He : Mon travail n'a besoin d'aucun commentaire déplacé.

Dr : Ton travail est déplacé.

He : Il explique surtout pourquoi et comment j'ai gagné mon pari.

Drago se leva en soupirant.

Dr : Allez, debout Granger.

Elle se leva donc à son tour et Drago se figea sur place en apercevant enfin la présence d'Harry et de la famille Weasley.

Dr : Vous étiez là ? (ils hochèrent tous la tête) Vous avez tout entendu alors… Quelle poisse…

Ro : On est désolés tu sais ?

Dr : Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. De toute façon, ni pitié ni compassion ne la ferons revenir. Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait.

Mo : Tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant de tomber malade Drago. Je vais te préparer un thé.

Dr : La douche suffira.

He : Moi je prends le thé !

Dr : Il est pour moi ce thé, pas pour toi !

He : Mais tu l'as refusé !

Dr : J'ai changé d'avis !

Il partit, suivit de Ginny qui lui montra où se trouvait la salle de bain. Il se doucha et but son thé dans la cuisine, profitant du silence qui régnait encore.

Dès qu'il eut fini, Molly envoya sa tasse se nettoyer d'elle-même et lui expliqua qu'ils allaient tous préparer la maison pour la fête à venir. C'est ainsi que, dix minutes plus tard, une douzaine de personne s'affairaient dans la cuisine et le salon afin de tout préparer au mieux. Deux heures plus tard, Remus arrivait accompagné de Tonks. Ils furent étonnés de voir Drago mais n'émirent aucun commentaire et le saluèrent presque chaleureusement. Plus tard, et au grand soulagement du blond, Rogue arriva.

Rg : Drago ?

Dr : Lui-même. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Rg : Je te retourne la question. Si ton père l'apprenait…

Dr : Mais il ne l'apprendra pas. Alors ?

Rg : Je suis officiellement à Poudlard.

Dr : Ce n'est pas une raison.

Rg : Arthur a pensé bon de m'inviter.

Dr : Et tu as pensé bon de venir à ce que je vois… Tu es un cas désespéré mon pauvre Severus…

Rg : Et je en semble pas être le seul, mon cher Drago.

Mo : Bonsoir Severus. Tout va comme tu veux ?

Rg : Très bien Molly, merci.

Re : Servilus !

Severus grogna pendant que Drago riait aux éclats. Ce qui faire taire toute l'assemblée.

Dr : C'est… Totalement ridicule… Comme surnom ! Servilus !

Rg : Merci Drago.

Dr : Bah écoute, de rien, c'est tout naturel !

Rg : C'est bien ça le problème. As-tu enfin fini de t'esclaffer ? Ca ne sert à rien de bouder.

Dr : Je ne boude pas.

Rg : Mais bien sur.

Dr : On ne va pas faire une scène le jour de noël, c'est nul !

Rg : J'espère bien, mon cher filleul.

Dr : J'y compte bien mon cher parrain.

Ha : Vous pensez qu'on devrait les arrêter ?

He : Laisse-les, en fait, ils s'adorent.

Rg : Merci, miss Granger.

He : De rien professeur.

To : Je ne te savais pas aussi sarcastique Hermione.

He : J'ai un excellent professeur.

Dr : Il est évident que tu ne vises personne en disant cela.

He : Exact.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers Rogue qui les fusilla du regard.

Ro : J'ai faim.

Mo : Dans ce cas, passons à table, le dîner est prêt.

Ils s'assirent donc tous autour de la table de la cuisine, non sans bruit. Le trio ne se sépara pas. Ainsi, Harry se retrouva aux côté de Ginny, Ron entre Harry et Hermione, Drago à côté de cette dernière et Rogue à coté de son filleul. Molly servit l'entrée, et le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lupin, à coté de Rogue, discutait amicalement avec ce dernier, bien que Severus lui répondait un peu froidement. L'habitude sans doute. Drago se pencha vers Hermione.

Dr : Ils discutent de choses bizarres ces deux là. C'est inquiétant.

He : De quoi parlent-ils ?

Dr : De sorts, de potions, de… oh mon dieu !

He : Quoi ?

Dr : Ils parlent de sexe ! Ne sont-ils pas censés se détester ?

He : Si, mais je suis aussi censée te détester.

Dr : Je vais défaillir.

He : Si tu veux, mais loin de moi.

Dr : Atchoum !

He : Mon assiette ! Si tu veux éternuer, fait-le au moins dans ta propre assiette !

Rg : Ca va Drago ?

Mo : Je crois qu'il a attrapé un rhume.

He : Forcément, à jouer dans la neige en jean et en t-shirt, tu ne pouvais que tomber malade.

Rg : Drago, quand vas-tu enfin te plier aux ordres du médecin ?

Dr : Rho, ça va, je ne vais pas mourir d'un malheureux rhume !

Rg : Drago, on en a déjà discuté. Le médecin t'a permis de faire du quidditch, c'est déjà bien, alors arrête un peu de jouer avec ton corps, il ne tiendra pas un nouveau choc !

Dr : Severus, s'il… Atchoum ! Te plait, on verra ça plus tard.

Rg : Tu as pensé à prendre tes médicaments ?

Dr : Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

Rg : Où sont-ils ?

Dr : A Poudlard.

Rg : Tu es un inconscient doublé d'un idiot ! Et comment vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu comptes rester ici sans te soigner ? Je t'emmène à sainte mangouste tout de suite !

Dr : C'est trop risqué, on risquerait de se faire prendre, tous les deux.

Rg : Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

Ro : Ce n'est qu'un rhume, ça se soigne.

Rg : C'est un rhume aujourd'hui monsieur Weasley, et demain, ce sera une bronchite et dans deux jours un emphysème.

Dr : Mais non.

Rg : La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ?

Dr : La dernière fois remonte à trois ans !

Rg : Et tu as fini à l'hôpital après deux jours de maladie. A croire que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon.

Dr : Atchoum ! Rah… J'ai mal à la tête…

Rg : Va enfiler un pull. Immédiatement.

Drago se leva et redescendit deux minutes plus tard emmitouflé dans un énorme pull en laine à col roulé.

He : Serai-ce le pull de Ryan ?

Dr : Oui.

He : Il te l'a prêté ?

Dr : Oui.

He : Woaw. Tu dois lui faire de l'effet pour qu'il te prête _ce_ pull. Je crois que même Hugo ne l'a jamais porté.

Dr : Il l'aurait distendu avec ses épaules démesurément larges.

Rg : Et puis-je savoir qui sont ces gens ?

Dr : Des… Amis. Enfin, ceux d'Hermione. Ce sont des moldus.

Ha : Parce que tu discutes avec des moldus, toi, maintenant ?

Dr : Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, Potter.

He : Stop ! On s'arrête là ou ça va encore finir en bagarre votre histoire.

Mo : Merci Hermione.

Drago toussa dans son col et frissonna.

Rg : Drago, je t'en conjure, va te coucher.

To : Tu pourrais le laisser profiter de son premier noël Severus.

Rg : Pas si je risque de le retrouver mort demain matin.

Re : Voyons, il ne sera pas mort d'un rhume demain matin Severus, c'est indécent.

Dr : C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais me coucher.

Mo : Tu devrais vraiment rester Drago, nous n'avons pas encore mangé la bûche.

Dr : Je vais essayer de ne pas mourir dans la nuit.

He : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu mourrais dans la nuit.

Dr : J'ai toujours eu une santé fragile. Et avec nos jeux débiles dans la neige, je suis retombé malade. J'ai déjà failli mourir d'un rhume qui s'est transformé en bronchite le lendemain, il y à trois ans. Severus veut juste que je rentre à Poudlard en parfaite santé. Bonne nuit et joyeux noël.

Il monta et le silence fut rompu par Ron dès que Drago eut disparu.

Ro : C'est vraiment son premier noël ?

Rg : Oui.

Ha : Vraiment ?

Rg : Puisque je vous le dit.

Ha : Justement.

He : Harry, c'est son parrain, il le connaît depuis qu'il est tout petit. Mais comment se fait-il que ce soit son premier noël ?

Rg : Lucius n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime la fête.

Ha : Donc, depuis tout ce temps il aurait passé noël comme un autre jour ?

Rg : Perspicace monsieur Potter.

He : Mais… Depuis quand a-t-il une santé fragile ? Je veux dire, personne ne l'a jamais su au château.

Rg : Depuis qu'il est né. Il a bien failli mourir sept fois depuis sa naissance. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un virus, c'était pour lui, et, à chaque fois, il manquait d'être sérieusement atteint. Il est constamment assommé d'immunosuppresseurs moldus parce que c'est le seul moyen que les médicomages ont trouvé pour le laisser sortir de sa bulle et vivre presque normalement.

He : Alors il n'a pas de système immunitaire ?

Rg : Si, il en a un, mais avec des disfonctionnements trop conséquents.

He : Et les immunosuppresseurs suffisent à le maintenir en vie ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires ?

Rg : A part un corps plus faible que la moyenne, il n'a rien.

Ro : Woaw. Et il a réussi à cacher tout ça à tout Poudlard pendant tout ce temps ?

Rg : Plus ou moins. Certaines personnes sont tombées sur ses médicaments et tout le corps enseignant est au courant, mais nous l'avons laissé libre de divulguer ou non cette information.

Fr : Ta dinde est délicieuse maman.

Mo : Merci Fred.

Ge : C'est moi Fred.

Mo : Georges alors.

Ge : C'est moi Georges.

La tablée rit – à l'exception du maitre des potions. Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur et Hermione accompagna Rogue jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Drago dormait à points fermés, toujours dans son pull dont le col dépassait de la couette épaisse. Il murmurait des phrases incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Il se tourna sur le dos et les deux intrus purent apercevoir ses joues rougies. Severus soupira.

Se : Il est bel et bien tombé malade. Mais quel inconscient !

He : C'est un peu de ma faute.

Se : Je me fiche de savoir lequel de vous a commencé, le résultat est là. Il est malade et a oublié ses médicaments. Mais quel abrutit !

Hermione n'avait jamais vu son professeur d'habitude si froid et distant dans un tel état d'agitation. Le susnommé professeur se pencha vers son filleul et lui toucha le front. Il soupira et tira une fiole de sa poche.

Rg : Drago, réveille-toi.

Dr : Quoi ?

Rg : Bois.

Il accompagna son ordre d'un geste. Drago saisit la fiole et la but d'une traite avant de se rallonger.

Dr : C'est dégueulasse ton truc.

Rg : Je ne te l'aurai pas donné si tu n'avais pas oublié tes cachets.

Dr : Trop aimable. La fête s'est bien passée ?

Rg : Oui. Maintenant dors.

Dr : Reste.

Rg : Drago…

Dr : S'il te plait.

Rg : Il faut que j'aille chercher tes cachets à Poudlard.

Dr : Soit.

Drago soupira et referma les yeux. Severus le regarda un instant puis repartit. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers Hermione.

Rg : Veillez sur lui s'il vous plait miss Granger.

He : Bien professeur.

Rogue fit apparaître un fauteuil et Hermione jura presque l'avoir vu sourire mais il partit sans demander son reste. Molly passa bientôt prendre des nouvelles du blond toujours endormi.

Mo : Hermione ?

He : Oui ?

Mo : Comment va-t-il ?

He : Il dort.

Mo : Severus repassera demain avec les médicaments. Tu devrais aller dormir.

Dr : Hermione ?

He : Oui ?

Dr : J'ai mal.

He : Où ?

Dr : Au thorax.

He : Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Dr : Une boisson chaude s'il te plait.

Mo : J'y vais.

Dr : Merci.

Drago n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais les deux femmes surent qu'il s'était rendormi lorsqu'elles virent sa tête basculer sur le côté. Molly sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse brûlante à la main.

Mo : Drago ?

L'interpelé remua mais ne se réveilla pas.

He : Drago, ta tisane est prête.

Il se réveilla et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ses yeux habituellement gris étaient beaucoup plus sombres et, surtout, ils étaient embués à cause de la fièvre. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et s'assit tout aussi difficilement sur le lit. Molly le rejoignit et l'aida à boire sa tasse.

Dr : Merci.

Molly lui sourit.

Mo : De rien, c'est normal.

Dr : Ca, c'est vous qui le dites. Jamais ma mère n'aurait fait ça pour moi. Je me demande si elle se serait aperçut que je suis malade. Je me demande si elle est au courant que je suis malade de naissance.

He : A ce point ?

Dr : Il n'y a que Severus qui s'inquiète réellement pour moi. C'est un peu un substitut de père.

He : Il est vraiment comme ça ?

Dr : Tu sais, Severus n'est pas comme il veut bien le montrer. Il n'est pas si froid au fond. Il en a juste un peu trop vécu un peu trop tôt. C'est à cause de lui que je déteste Potter, pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Je sais que c'est débile, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

He : Vraiment ?

Dr : Oui. J'aime Severus plus que mon père biologique. C'est lui qui venait me voir lorsque je faisais des cauchemars la nuit, lui qui me bordait le soir, lui qui m'a apprit le sens du mot relation. Mais il ne peut pas aller contre mon _père_, il est limité dans ses actes. Ce n'est que mon parrain. Malheureusement.

He : Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

* * *

Pour celles et ceux qui, comme Hermione, ne comprennent pas vraiment, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

**Annonce :** Je vais reprendre _Destinée_, ne vous en faites pas ! C'est juste que j'ai eu un problème de fichier et que je dois tout réécrire, donc cela me prendra beaucoup de temps ! J'essaierais de poster pour halloween !

Sur ce, j'attends vos avis diverses et variés !

C U next time !

Lilith Y.


	5. ça s'explique, ça crie et ça se mistifie

Hey ! Salut, salut ! Presque un mois que je n'ai pas posté ! Donc, je le fais aujourd'hui ! Mais tout d'abord…

Un grand merci à**Megara Spoiler**, **cicalina17** et **Diox veriteae**pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite !

* * *

Dr : Lucius est celui dont j'ai les gènes, celui qui m'a conçu avec Narcissa, je me fiche de savoir si je suis issu d'un viol ou pas, bien que ce soit fort probable. Bref, c'est lui qui m'a conçu, et c'est lui qui m'a torturé lorsque j'étais petit, lui qui m'enfermait et lui qui a tué Elizabeth. Je hais aussi sa femme parce qu'elle l'a laissé faire. J'entends sa douceur lorsqu'elle prononce mon prénom, mais elle m'a autant abandonné que lui. Jamais elle ne m'a serré dans ses bras, jamais elle ne m'a embrassé, jamais elle n'est venue me voir la nuit lorsque je faisais un cauchemar, jamais elle n'a changé une de mes couches. Ces soi-disant parents ont toujours laissé le travail à l'elfe de maison, ou à des jouets qui les remplaçaient. Les seuls souvenirs heureux que j'aie sont avec Severus et Elizabeth. Severus a su accepter mes caprices, sécher mes larmes et essuyer mes colères. C'est lui qui m'emmenait à l'hôpital lorsqu'il me trouvait presque mort dans mon lit à cause du sang maudit de mes soi-disant parents.

He : Sang maudit ?

Dr : Tu l'as dit toi-même, la consanguinité fait des ravages biologiques.

Mo : Je ne savais pas pour tes parents Drago.

Dr : Ils n'ont le statut de parent que par le sang. Il n'y a aucun sentiment dans tout cela. Sauf peut-être la haine.

Mo : C'est horrible d'abandonner son enfant comme ça.

He : C'est compréhensible. De les haïr, pas qu'ils t'aient abandonné. Les miens ont fait la même chose. Enfin presque. Je n'ai jamais connu le bonheur de rentrer tous les soirs chez moi. Je ne revenais chez mes parents que pour les week-ends et les vacances. J'étais toujours bien accueillie, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté ensemble, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec mon frère parce que mes parents travaillaient souvent le week-end. C'était donc mon frère qui restait avec moi et seuls mes bulletins scolaires semblaient intéresser mes parents.

Dr : C'est pour ça que tu es toujours la meilleure ?

He : Peut-être. De toute façon, les bulletins sont la seule chose qu'ils voient. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais c'est mon diplôme qui est sur la cheminée, pas celui de mon frère. Il est mort avant de le recevoir.

Dr : Vraiment ? Donc toi aussi tu comprends les systèmes d'équation complexes et tu sais calculer une dérivée de tête en moins de trois secondes ?

He : Oui.

Dr : Tu étais dans un internat pour _enfants précoces_ comme ils disent, c'est ça ?

He : Oui. Tu y étais aussi je suppose.

Dr : Exact. De trois à huit ans. Ensuite, mon éducation a réellement commencé.

Mo : Vous n'avez donc aucune relation familiale ?

He : On en avait une. Mais ce n'est plus le cas.

Dr : Tu dors où ce soir ?

He : Avec toi je pense. Cela ne fait que trois jours, mais je m'y suis habituée.

Dr : Je crois que moi aussi.

Mo : Je vais vous laisser.

Dr : Merci pour la tisane.

Mo : De rien. Dormez bien. Mais pas de bêtises sous mon toit !

He : Aucun risque.

Dr : Granger et moi dans un lit, d'accord, mais nu l'un contre l'autre, ça jamais !

Mo : Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Molly sortit et Drago se rendormit bien vite. Hermione enleva soutien-gorge, chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon avant de se glisser dans le lit aux côtés de Drago.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla lorsqu'elle fut secouée par une main puissante.

He : Professeur ?

Rg : Levez-vous, j'ai besoin d'administrer ses médicaments à Drago.

He : Et pourquoi devrais-je me lever ?

Rg : Parce qu'il est collé à vous et que je n'ai pas accès à sa bouche. Et pourquoi dormez-vous ensemble ?

Hermione n'écouta pas la seconde phrase et tourna la tête vers Drago… Qui la tenait fermement par la taille, le nez fourré dans son cou. Elle se redressa subitement et tomba du lit, aux pieds de son professeur de potion.

Rg : Merci.

Son ton était acide et sarcastique mais elle ne releva pas la remarque et se releva. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil où elle avait jeté ses vêtements. Elle s'habilla pendant que son professeur de potion essayait tant bien que mal de faire avaler ses médicaments à Drago. Ce dernier se réveilla difficilement et se redressa.

Dr : Severus ?

Rg : Qui d'autre ?

Dr : Même pas drôle.

Rg : Avale ça et va manger. Ou va manger et avale-les, ça m'est égal tant que ces cachets finissent dans ton estomac.

Dr : J'ai le droit d'aller prendre une douche avant ?

Rg : Non, tu iras après. Les autres attendent en bas pour déballer les cadeaux.

Dr : Tu devrais descendre Hermione.

He : Ils t'attendent aussi.

Dr : Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Rogue roula des yeux et le força à se lever.

Rg : Tu te lèves, tu avales ces cachets en mangeant et tu vas les rejoindre. Ton repas t'attend sur la table.

Dr : Merci pour la potion hier.

Rg : C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Dr : Merci quand même.

Drago se leva et enlaça son parrain qui lui rendit son étreinte sous les yeux écarquillés d'Hermione.

Dr : Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je t'égorge Granger.

Silence.

Dr : Surtout, ne dit rien.

Ils se lâchèrent et Rogue récupéra son masque d'indifférence et de froideur.

Rg : Je t'attendrais en bas.

Dr : D'accord.

Il sortit, les laissant seuls.

Dr : Tu as fini de t'habiller ?

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remit son soutien-gorge, aussi s'empressa-t-elle de le remettre, dévoilant impudiquement sa poitrine à un Drago qui n'en revenait pas.

Dr : Ce n'est pas parce que tu te déshabille devant des inconnus que tu dois le faire devant moi.

Elle avait fini.

He : Quoi ?

Il soupira et sortit. Elle le suivit. Ils descendirent et, comme l'avait dit Severus, le petit-déjeuner de Drago l'attendait sur la table. Par ailleurs, le susnommé professeur était assit à table et discutait calmement avec Molly et Arthur.

Mo : Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Dr : Comme un bébé.

He : Pareil.

Mo : Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt Drago. Tu veux toujours la même chose Hermione ?

He : Oui s'il vous plait.

Drago s'assit en face de son parrain et entama son repas. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il mourrait de faim mais Severus lui rappela bien vite qu'il avait des cachets à prendre.

Mo : Tant que ça ? Est-ce bien nécessaire Severus ?

Rg : Ca l'est Molly. Crois bien que si ce n'était pas vital, je ne les lui donnerais pas. Et n'essaie pas de me rouler cette fois.

Dr : Jamais, tu es bien trop rusé.

Il avala ses cachet deux par deux pour les plus gros et trois par trois, voire quatre par quatre pour les plus petits. Le tout en un temps record. Dès qu'il eut fini, il reprit son repas là où il l'avait laissé. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Hermione et lui, les cinq personnes présentes dans la cuisine se rendirent au salon. Rogue les quitta. L'ouverture des cadeaux pouvait commencer. Ce fut Arthur qui commença. La distribution dura une demi-heure car le nombre de paquets présents sous le sapin était impressionnant. Drago ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller lorsque monsieur Weasley prononça son nom.

Mo : Personne dans cette maison n'est privé de cadeau de noël.

Ron se pencha vers Drago.

Ro : Elle y veille personnellement, ce qui est plutôt mauvais, en général.

Dr : Ah.

La répartition terminée, Molly fit apparaître un immense sac poubelle destiné à recevoir les innombrables emballages des touts aussi innombrables cadeaux fraichement distribués. En quelques minutes, tous les cadeaux furent déballés et tous les emballages jetés. Drago avait reçu une écharpe verte et argent démesurément longue de la part de madame Weasley, un énorme livre sur le quidditch (qu'il avait déjà) de la part d'Hermione et lisait à présent la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau de son parrain.

_Pour tes progrès, Severus_.

C'est tout ce qui était écrit sur le petit pout de papier. Il ouvrit alors le lourd paquet. C'était encore un livre. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru avant le lire le titre dudit ouvrage. Il le saisit d'une main et un autre ouvrage lui tomba sur le pied. Il ne put retenir un juron et ramassa le second ouvrage.

Ha : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ro : C'est un livre sur le quidditch ?

Dr : Absolument pas. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses lire là-dedans Weasley.

Mo : Drago…

Dr : Pardon, je reprends. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses lire là-dedans _Ronald_.

He : Et c'est repartit…

Hermione décida de couper court à la « conversation » qu'avaient Drago et Ron. Aussi se leva-t-elle et saisit les ouvrages que tenait toujours Drago.

He : _Concerto pour piano n°2 _de_ Rachmaninoff _et _Clavier bien tempéré livres I et II _de _Bach_. Et ben, c'est du lourd ! Il va bien te falloir dix ans pour les bosser ceux-là !

Dr : Je sais et c'est pour ça que je commencerais dès que l'on sera parti d'ici.

Mo : J'y pense, Severus nous a laissé un réduit pour toi. Il a dit que tu pourrais certainement trouver la place de la mettre dans la chambre de Percy.

Dr : Je crains le pire.

Molly lui tendit une petite boite et tous deux montèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait Drago. Là, Molly rendit sa taille initiale à l'objet qui se révéla être un piano droit d'excellente qualité. Le piano d'étude du Maitre des Potions. La surprise passée, ils redescendirent.

Ro : Alors ? C'était quoi ce réduit ?

Mo : Un magnifique piano. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la musique Drago.

Dr : Il faut dire que je n'en parle pas vraiment.

Ha : C'est une obligation Malefoyenne ?

Dr : De quoi ? De jouer du piano ? (Harry hocha la tête) Absolument pas, c'est Severus qui m'a apprit.

Ro : Rogue fait du piano ?

Dr : Depuis bien avant ta naissance la belette.

Mo : Drago !

Dr : On dirait que ça vous étonne qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à ses potions.

Ha : Tu penses ?

Dr : Et pas qu'un peu Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses constamment à la même chose que tout le monde pense comme toi. Certaines personnes arrivent à penser à deux choses à la fois, et d'autres encore plus. Mais je conçois parfaitement que cela dépasse de loin tes faibles capacités intellectuelles.

Harry se leva, furieux et pointa sa baguette sur Drago.

Ha : Ne me provoque pas Malefoy, tu risquerais de la regretter.

Dr : J'aimerais bien voir ça.

He : Allô ? (…) Oui, pourquoi ? (…) Ah, d'accord. (…) Quoi ? Ce soir ?(…) Mais je en serais pas là ! Je travaille ! (…) Oui, oui… (…) S'il te plait. (…) D'accord, à King Cross à seize heures tapantes. (…) A toute à l'heure.

Ar : C'est un féléton ?

He : C'est un téléphone portable. Très pratique pour communiquer en dehors de chez soi. Oh, et Harry, range cette baguette !

Ha : C'est lui qui m'a provoqué !

He : (imite une voix d'enfant) C'est lui qui a commencé ! C'est celui qui l'a dit qui l'y est ! J'ai rien fait c'est l'autre ! (reprend sa voix normale) Mais quand allez-vous enfin arrêter de faire les gamins ? Je vais vous remettre aux couches-culottes si vous continuez !

Les deux garçons se rassirent, toujours énervés, tandis que les autres personnes présentent se retenaient difficilement de rire.

Ha : Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage.

Drago rit à la remarque d'Harry, ce qui choqua toutes les convives. Tous ? Non, un convive résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… Comment ça, « ce n'est pas ça » ? Ce n'est pas Astérix ? Oups ! Pardon ! Reprenons. Hermione n'était pas choquée, sachant pertinemment pourquoi Drago riait à s'en tenir les côtes.

He : Drago…

Dr : Ca va, j'arrête. Ou ça va encore finir en tartiflette cette histoire !

Il repartit dans son fou-rire. Il se souvenait se son étonnement la première fois qu'Hermione lui avait sortit la réplique du « Je vais t'en faire reblochon ! Oui monsieur, un énorme reblochon et après une tartiflette ! » et surtout, surtout, de la crise de rire qui en avait résulté.

He : Drago…

Dr : Herm…

Ro : On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Malefoy ?

Cette réplique eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le blond. Aussi se calma-t-il instantanément et regarda froidement Ronald Weasley.

Dr : Je ne pense pas que cela te concerne _Ronald_.

Ha : C'était une simple question Malefoy.

Dr : Et j'y ai répondu plus que clairement, Potter.

Mo : Quand allez-vous enfin arrêter de faire les enfants ?

Gi : Jamais maman. Même si Drago se mariait avec moi, ils s'engueuleraient inlassablement. Mariage que je ne souhaite pas.

Dr : Moi non plus.

Hermione soupira, à l'instar de Molly.

Dr : Un Malefoy et une Weasley, 'manquerait plus que ça !

Ha : C'est bon Malefoy, on a compris que tu aurais préféré ramper aux pieds de Voldemort que d'être ici. Tes parents auraient été _très_ fiers de toi ! Drago Malefoy nouveau bras droit de tonton Voldy, n'est-ce pas ton plus grand rêve ? N'est-ce pas ton plus grand fantasme que de ramper à _ses_ pieds ? Pardon, c'est vrai que ton plus grand fantasme, et celui de ton père, est de coucher avec l'autre face de serpent.

He : Harry !

Ha : Je suis franchement désolé d'avoir révélé tes plus grands fantasmes _Drago_.

Le susnommé Drago avait baissé la tête et bouillait intérieurement de rage – rage accompagnée de dégout, soit dit en passant. Les jointures de ses doigts graciles blanchissaient jusqu'à en devenir presque transparentes tant il serrait les poings.

Ha : Attention, tu bandes. Pour ton père ou pour Voldy au juste ?

Mo : Harry !

L'interpellé regardait Drago d'un œil amusé et avait la tête de celui qui était très fier d'avoir réussi son coup. Après quelques secondes de silence, Drago se leva.

Dr : Je monte.

He : Tes partitions.

Dr : Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à travailler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste et partit sans ajouter un mot. Harry et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux devant tant de mutisme. Pas une pique, pas une remarque typiquement Malefoyenne, pas une insulte n'était sortie de la bouche du blond. Au plus grand damne d'Harry et Ron, qui se regardèrent. Une mélodie se fit entendre. Et Hermione entra dans une colère noire.

He : Franchement, bravo Harry, c'était très fin de ta part.

Ha : Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je n'allais pas le laisser insulter Ron et sa famille sans rien faire !

He : Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te taire Harry ! La _fermer_ pour une fois ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il endure, tu ne sais pas combien ça lui coûte de laisser ses parents – aussi horribles soient-ils – sous le joug d'un Voldemort qui les torturera certainement pour savoir où il est ! Tu ne sais pas combien il se sent coupable, par rapport à Rogue, à l'Ordre et à Molly d'être ici en sachant que Voldemort le cherchera sans relâche parce qu'il a besoin de lui, tuant et torturant à sa guise ! Drago est la seule personne susceptible de le faire entrer dans Poudlard en toute impunité ! Le seul qui lui permettrait de t'atteindre directement sans que tu t'y attendes ! Il te protège par le simple fait d'être ici ! Et toi, tu l'insultes sans scrupules et lui rappelle par la même occasion qu'il a abandonné ses parents pour tous nous protéger, toi le premier !

Ha : Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé…

He : Tu ne réfléchis _jamais_ Harry ! La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras _avant_ d'ouvrir ta grande bouche de soi-disant sauveur de l'humanité qui n'est bonne qu'à faire mal aux autres !

Mo : Hermione !

He : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il doit sauver le monde entier qu'il doit blesser consciencieusement ceux qui le protègent. Je suis désolée Molly, mais il n'avait pas à dire ça, il n'avait pas à le blesser aussi profondément. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi ce qu'il endure et ce qu'il a vécu. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'Harry n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait.

Mo : Je sais Hermione, je sais.

Ha : Et comment pouvais-je savoir ? Il ne nous en a rien dit !

He : Mais tu n'as jamais essayé d'apprendre à le connaître ! Il n'est pas comme on le pense, il joue un rôle, le rôle que Lucius lui a fait apprendre à grand renfort de sortilèges doloris, d'enfermement et autres tortures ! Il n'avait que huit ans et il en avait déjà plus vu que tu n'en verras jamais ! Il souffre, il est torturé, mais tout ça doit te passer bien au dessus de la tête parce que toi, tout le monde te soutiens, personne ne doute de toi et de tes capacités ! Personne ne te demandera des comptes si tu fais une erreur ! Personne ne te laissera seul lorsque tu seras triste ! Tu as un port d'attache, des amis, une famille, des gens sur qui compter, des gens qui te soutiendront quoi que tu fasses, quelles que soient tes erreurs ! Lui n'a pas tout ça, il n'a personne à qui faire confiance, même Rogue lui a dit de ne pas lui parler de ses doutes, de peur que Voldemort ne lui fasse avaler du véritasérum et qu'il ne lui révèle tout ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul lorsque l'on a été soutenu pendant un temps, tu ne sais rien, _rien _! Alors je t'interdis de le juger, je t'interdis de l'insulter sans vergogne sans rien faire.

Ha : Parce que tu sais, toi ? Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être seul pendant dix ans, d'être esclave ?

He : Non, mais je ne te le rappelle pas sans cesse. Tu es devenu ignoble Harry.

Ha : C'est toi qui as changé Hermione, tu t'allies à notre pire ennemi !

He : Notre pire ennemi est Voldemort Harry ! Le sien aussi ! Voldemort lui a prit ses parents et sa vie ! Toi, tu as encore peut-être la tienne, mais lui ne peut pas vivre comme il l'entend ! Il n'a jamais pu avoir ce privilège ! Revoit tes priorités et remets-toi en question ! Lorsque tu auras fait ça, j'accepterais peut-être de t'adresser la parole à nouveau. En attendant, lui et moi repartirons demain aux aurores.

Mo : Tu peux rester tu sais ?

He : Je sais, merci Molly. Mais la présence d'un esprit aussi étriqué que celui d'Harry me déplait plus que de raison. Et cela causerait une mauvaise ambiance, ce que je refuse en ces périodes de fêtes.

Mo : Severus nous a demandé de veiller sur lui.

He : Mais les paroles telles que celles d'Harry le détruiront plus qu'une bronchite. Il est plus fragile psychologiquement que physiquement. Et vous savez comme moi qu'il a une constitution très faible.

Mo : Si c'est ce qu'il veut.

He : Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Nous partirons demain, dès que je serais rentrée du travail.

Ro : Tu vas travailler toute la nuit ?

He : Certainement. Je partirais après le repas – si on ne mange pas trop tard.

Gi : Et que va-t-on faire avec Drago ?

He : Laissez-le tranquille et il ne viendra pas vous déranger, il n'est pas du genre à quémander. Il préfère s'ennuyer que d'aller vers les gens.

Ro : Drago serait-il timide ?

He : Peut-être qu'il est simplement mal à l'aise et qu'il a plus l'impression de déranger qu'autre chose. Surtout après les paroles de _certains_…

Ha : Tant mieux, parce que c'est ce qu'il doit comprendre.

Il vit Molly se lever et sentit sa main atterrir durement sur sa joue.

Ar : Molly !

Mo : Je suis désolée Arthur, mais ce qu'il a dit dépasse les limites de l'acceptable. Jamais je n'ai toléré qu'un de mes enfants parle ainsi à une personne que j'héberge sous notre toit, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. Harry, si j'ai agit ainsi c'est seulement parce que je te considère comme mon fils. Si je ne t'avais pas considéré comme tel, je t'aurais tout bonnement jeté à la porte. Alors, s'il te plait, fais un effort parce que ce que traverse Drago en ce moment dépasse l'imagination. Je ne te demande pas de devenir son meilleur ami, juste d'aller t'excuser et de rester correct avec lui dorénavant. Quitte à ce que vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole.

Ha : Je… Je suis désolé, autant par rapport à lui que par rapport à vous. Je m'excuse de vous avoir mis dans une position encore plus délicate.

Mo : Ne t'en fait pas pour nous Harry, tes excuses me touchent, mais c'est Drago qui en a le plus besoin.

Harry se leva donc et, après un regard à Hermione qui hocha la tête, ils montèrent, direction la chambre de Percy. Arrivés à destination, Hermione s'adressa à Harry.

He : Je vais lui parler en premier, je t'ouvrirais la porte.

Ha : D'accord.

Elle entra après avoir frappé. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Drago était accoudé à la fenêtre, un bras en travers du ventre, l'autre soutenant sa tête. Il pleurait silencieusement et son regard triste se perdait bien au-delà des carreaux. Le piano jouait tout seul, laissant penser que c'était lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué Hermione.

Dr : Abrutit de Potter…

He : Drago ?

L'interpelé sursauta intérieurement, se tourna vers la brune avant de se retourner vivement vers la fenêtre pour sécher ses larmes en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre son masque Malefoyen.

Dr : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

He : Harry veut te parler.

Il arrêta le piano d'un mouvement de baguette, la fureur se lisant dans ses yeux.

Dr : Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut _encore_ Saint Potter ? M'humilier comme il vient de le faire ? Me pousser à bout ? Parce que _ça_, c'est déjà fait. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ce pari stupide avec toi, je n'aurais jamais du faire ce putain de serment, mais je ne peux plus reculer, mes parents risquent de mourir s'ils ne le sont pas encore, mais il faut que je reste ici à me faire insulter sans rien dire alors que j'aurais peut-être pu les sauver ! Qu'il crève ce putain de Potter ! Qu'il aille en enfer ! Il ne se soucie que de sa petite personne parce que tout le monde croit en lui, il est prêt à écraser les autres pour se faire aduler, il est exécrable ! C'est un monstre ! Voldemort a l'air d'un ange à côté de lui ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

He : Drago, écoute au moins ce qu'il a à te dire, s'il te plait.

Dr : Si je le vois, je le tue. Et je ne suis pas sur que tu approuves.

He : Essaie au moins.

Dr : Pour que je m'en prenne encore plein la gueule ? Non merci, sans façon.

He : Drago, arrête de faire l'enfant.

Dr : C'est lui le gamin, un putain de gamin qui prétend avoir souffert alors qu'il ne sait rien de la souffrance ! Un gamin pourri-gâté qui ne pense qu'à lui ! On parle de moi parce que je reçois énormément de cadeaux inutiles, mais je sais qu'il me manque l'essentiel et je l'assume ! Mais lui, _lui_, il a l'essentiel et se permet de se plaindre, encore et toujours ! Quand se rendra-t-il compte de ce qu'il a ? Quand se rendra-t-il compte qu'il a beaucoup plus de chance qu'il ne veut l'admettre ? Il joue le rejeté mais il ne sait rien du rejet, il ne sait rien de la solitude alors qu'on est entouré !

La voix de Drago se brisa et les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Il essaya de les cacher à Hermione, il voulait qu'elle sorte, il voulait qu'elle le laisse seul, il voulait disparaître et ne plus avoir à affronter tout ça… Il demandait simplement à ce qu'on le laisse vivre et qu'on l'accepte comme il est, lui, simplement Drago. Pas Malefoy, juste Drago.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry se sentait mal. Hermione n'avait pas lancé de sort de silence et il avait tout entendu. Tout. Les cris avaient même alerté ceux qui étaient restés dans le salon et ils avaient tous accourus.

Ro : C'était quoi ce discours ?

Mo : C'était Drago. Juste Drago.

Gi : C'est… Gênant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu ce que je ne devais pas entendre.

Mo : Il est tellement différent sans son masque.

Ar : C'est vrai. Je trouve inadmissible qu'un enfant puisse souffrir autant.

Fl : Je pense qu'il n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Il a beaucoup souffert pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, ça s'entend dans ses propos. Il a du passer des nuits entières à penser à tout cela et je pense que ça l'a libéré de vider un peu son sac. Il en avait besoin.

Bi : C'est aussi ce que je pense.

Fr : Je pense que nous devrions partir.

Ge : Je dirais même plus, partons ! (Dupont et Dupont épisode II, le retour !)

Ha : Mais…

Mo : Harry, mon chéri, je crois qu'Hermione s'occupe déjà de lui.

Ro : Ils s'entendent un peu trop bien à mon gout ces deux là.

Gi : Serais-tu jaloux cher frère ?

Ro : Absolument pas.

Ge : Tu entends ça Fred ? Ron est jaloux de Malefoy !

Laissons-les à leurs taquineries et revenons-en à ceux qui nous intéressent vraiment, à savoir Drago et Hermione, toujours dans la chambre.

En le voyant pleurer, Hermione avait hésité un instant puis avait posé les partitions – qu'elle tenait toujours, rappelons-le – sur le lit et s'était approchée de Drago.

Dr : Je ne veux ni de ta pitié, ni de ta compassion.

He : Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre Drago.

Dr : Quoi alors ?

He : Du soutient. Harry n'avait pas à dire ce qu'il a dit et je l'ai largement sermonné, madame Weasley l'a même frappé de colère. Tu n'es pas seul Drago, tu n'es _plus_ seul.

Dr : Je n'y crois pas. Comment des gens comme vous peuvent-ils m'accepter aussi facilement ? Comment toi, tu peux m'accepter aussi facilement alors que je t'ai insultée pendant six ans ?

He : Parce que la personne qui m'insultait n'était pas Drago, c'était Malefoy, le masque de froideur et le prince des serpentards. Pas toi. Ce n'était qu'un pantin manipulé par Lucius Malefoy. Et c'est ce pantin qui aurait du devenir mangemort. Et il aurait entrainé Drago dans sa déchéance.

Dr : Depuis quand réfléchis-tu à tout ça ?

He : Depuis trois malheureux jours.

Elle lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras, à sa plus grande surprise. Il pleurait toujours et ses larmes redoublèrent par le geste de la brune, qu'il serra à son tour. Il s'accrocha à elle comme un presque-noyé-mais-pas-tout-à-fait à une bouée de sauvetage et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la brune. Ils gardèrent la pause pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Drago se relève et se détache d'Hermione. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage et lui sourit tristement.

Dr : Merci. Je suis désolé.

He : Ce n'est rien.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'il s'y allongeait.

Dr : En temps normal, j'aurais reçu un doloris à la première larme. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir pleurer librement.

He : Je veux bien te croire.

Le silence s'installa. Pas un silence pesant, non, un silence qui appelait à la détente. Hermione prit les partitions et entreprit de les feuilleter tout en réfléchissant. Deux malheureuses minutes passèrent.

He : Tu sais, Harry est vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il a dit. Il voulait s'excuser.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

He : Drago… ?

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il dormait, là, allongé sur le dos, comme un bébé. Elle posa la partition qu'elle tenait et sortit. Ou plutôt, ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec la famille Weasley au grand complet. Harry et Fleurs compris.

Ha : Il accepte de me parler ?

He : Il dort. Quoi ? Vous pensiez que les Malefoy ne dorment pas ?

Ro : Non, ce n'est pas ça… Pas à midi en tous cas.

He : Il est déjà midi ?

Mo : Midi et quart pour être exacte.

He : C'est vrai ? Oh mon Dieu, je vais être en retard ! Je devrais déjà être partie !

Elle traversa la famille Weasley en les bousculant un peu puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny, où elle avait laissé sa valise. Elle claqua la porte de Ginny dans sa précipitation et en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, changée… Du tout au tout.

Hermione venait d'arriver en trombe dans la cuisine des Weasley et tous les regards avaient convergés vers elle. Fini la touffe, fini les pantalons bouffants, fini l'adolescente pure et innocente que tout le monde connaissait.

Ro : Hermione ?

He : Pas le temps Ron, 'suis en retard !

Ha : C'est vraiment elle.

A cette remarque, elle s'arrêta et regarda Harry. Elle se pencha vers lui en lui présentant son décolleté vertigineux, les deux mains sur les hanches.

He : Auriez-vous un problème, monsieur Potter ?

Ha : Je me demandais juste où vous travailliez pour y aller ainsi vêtue.

He : Cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Explications de l'étonnement d'Harry et des Weasley plus généralement.-

Hermione, qui, habituellement portait des jeans plutôt larges, des baskets et surtout des pulls qui faisaient tout pour ne pas la mettre en valeur, était à présent vêtue d'une robe rouge moulante très, très courte (pas la moitié des cuisses) dotée d'un décolleté vertigineux qui laissait bien voir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et surtout ses belles formes. Elle portait des talons au moins aussi vertigineux que son décolleté et toujours de la même couleur. Voilà ce que portait Hermione pour seuls vêtements. L'autre partie de l'étonnement général, et pas la moindre, était due au fait que sa légendaire touffe de cheveux bruns était à présent une cascade de cheveux bruns tirant sur le châtain.

- Maintenant que vous comprenez pourquoi, reprenons notre récit –

Gi : Comment as-tu fait pour tes cheveux ?

He : Un truc vieux comme le monde, le fer à lisser sur cheveux très humides !

Ar : Féralisser ? Une invention moldue ?

He : Oui, mais je suis désolée, je dois partir, je suis déjà en retard !

Elle sortit de la cuisine.

Mo : Mais tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça, tu vas attraper la mort !

He : Je vais m'habiller !

Des pas dans l'escalier, une porte qui se ferme puis, deux minutes plus tard, des nouveaux pas, plus lointains et un court silence puis de nouveaux pas pressés dans l'escaliers. Hermione réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, vêtue d'un long manteau qui lui arrivait sur les chevilles et un balai à la main.

He : J'y vais. A demain.

Mo : Je m'occuperais de Drago. Bonne soirée !

La porte d'entrée claqua et ils virent passer Hermione sur son balai devant la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Ha : C'était bien un balais qu'elle tenait à la main ?

Ro : Si c'était une hallucination, on a eu la même.

Mo : Elle tenait bien un balai à la main.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se concentrèrent sur leurs assiettes en silence.

- Le terrier, 19h30 –

Drago se réveilla avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se redressa sur le lit et se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il avait dormi toute la journée.

Il se leva et jura lorsque son pied et sa hanche entrèrent violemment en collision avec le piano. Il aperçut alors le mot posé sur les touches. Il s'en saisit et le lut.

_Drago, je suis allée travailler. Madame Weasley va s'occuper de toi, je reviendrais demain matin, bonne nuit, Hermione._

_P.S. : Tu as interdiction formelle de quitter cette maison sous aucun prétexte dans un rayon de deux cents mètres._

Il sourit puis soupira en pensant à ce qu'Hermione devait faire en ce moment. Il reposa le mot et descendit dans la cuisine où la famille Weasley finissait tranquillement son repas. En l'apercevant, Molly se leva.

Mo : Bonjour Drago. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as faim ?

Pour toute réponse, il leva un sourcil, étonné d'être ainsi harcelé de question dès le réveil – ce qui fit sourire Molly.

Mo : Assieds-toi, je vais te servir.

Elle lui tendit ses boites de médicaments.

Mo : Tu connais les doses ?

Dr : Oui.

Alliant le geste à la parole, il saisit les diverses boites de médicaments et en extrait les cachets qu'il devait prendre pendant son repas, au nombre de 23.

Ha : Tout ça ?

Dr : Oui. Mais je crois que j'en ai oublié.

Il recompta donc ses cachets et en ressortit d'autres de leurs boites avant de revérifier si le compte était bon. (Mo mo motus ! ok, ma gueule…) Ils étaient maintenant au nombre de 34, en vrac sur la table.

Ro : Depuis combien de temps prends-tu ces cachets ?

Dr : Depuis… 13 ans.

Ro : Treize ans, l'âge ou treize, la durée ?

Dr : Tu m'as demandé une durée non ?

Ro : Ah. C'est long. Et tu en prends toujours autant ?

Dr : Non, les doses augmentent seulement en hiver et quand je tombe malade. Ce qui représente 10 mois de l'année. A quelques jours près.

Ro : Dit plutôt qu'elles diminuent seulement quand tu vas bien.

Ha : Et il n'y a pas de potions pour t'éviter de prendre tous ces cachets ?

Dr : S'il y en avait, je les prendrais. Severus fait ce qu'il peut pour en trouver une, mais c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Il y a énormément de facteurs et ma « maladie » n'a pas été expliquée, ni par un moldu, ni par un sorcier. C'est difficile de régler un problème sans en connaître les causes.

Gi : C'est vrai. Mais c'est quoi comme maladie au juste ? Je veux dire, comment se traduit-elle ?

Molly posa une assiette débordante de victuailles devant Drago.

Dr : Merci, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir finir.

Mo : Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu n'as plus faim en sortant de table, c'est l'essentiel.

Ro : Si tu en finis pas, je m'en chargerais.

Drago roula des yeux et se tourna vers Ginny pour lui répondre.

Dr : En fait, il n'y a pas de symptôme à proprement parler, ça se traduit plus par des maladies bénignes qui prennent des proportions démesurées. C'est comme ça que j'ai déjà failli mourir d'un simple rhume ou d'une simple gastroentérite. Il y en a d'autres, mais la liste est longue.

Ha : Comme ?

Dr : Asthme, crises de paniques, crampes abdominales, douleurs respiratoires, migraines, évanouissements, apoplexie et j'en passe. Le médecin pense que je manque d'exercice, mais il m'a interdit de faire du sport.

Ro : Pourquoi ?

Dr : Je me suis déjà cassé cinq fois la jambe gauche, trois fois la droite, deux fois la clavicule, une fois le coccyx et quatre fois les deux coudes. Je pense que ce sont des raisons suffisantes pour qu'un médecin m'interdise de faire du sport non ?

Fr : C'est… Impressionnant. Heureusement pour toi que tu n'es pas notre frère !

Dr : Si j'avais été votre frère, je n'aurais pas eu tous ces problèmes.

Ge : Vraiment ?

Dr : Ceci est le résultat de la consanguinité de mes géniteurs. Mais on apprend à vivre avec. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils l'avaient voulu ou comme si je l'avais choisi. Et c'est parfois pratique.

Ha : Ah bon ?

Dr : Pauvre petit Gryffondor, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Cette « maladie » m'a permit d'éviter certaines choses, certains cours, causer des problèmes à des personnes que je n'aimais pas, me venger indirectement et surtout, assouvir certains caprices d'aristo en toute impunité. Après tout, on est serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, même si les serpentards ont des idées plus qu'arrêtées. Mais il y a toujours des exceptions.

Gi : Comme ?

Dr : Severus et moi.

Ha : Toi ? Le prince des serpentards ?

Dr : Si je ne l'avais pas pensé à cet instant, le choixpeau magique m'aurait envoyé à Serdaigle. Mais je lui ai dit de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Je n'avais aucune envie de subir les foudres de mon père.

Ha : Et en quoi Rogue est-il une exception ?

Dr : Ca lui poser la question toi-même. Tu as toutes tes chances de réussites. Pour un Gryffondor, bien évidemment.

Ha : J'espère bien avoir toutes mes chances avec lui, tout le monde sait qu'il m'adore !

La tablée explosa de rire comme un seul homme – mais en faisant beaucoup plus de bruit, évidemment. Bien qu'ils aient tous fini leur repas, les Weasley attendirent que Drago ait fini de manger tout en discutant. Le silence se fit lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Molly se leva et alla ouvrir. Bientôt, deux hiboux posèrent un paquet devant Drago, à son plus grand étonnement.

Dr : C'est quoi ce truc encore ?

Ha : Woaw, Mal… Drago, _deux_ hiboux pour porter _un_ paquet, ça fait beaucoup non ?

Molly sustenta les hiboux pendant que Drago grognait et saisissait la carte accrochée au paquet et la lisait.

* * *

Ayé, fini pour ce chapitre ! On se revoit le mois prochain ? Allez ! Des reviews sinon rien ! (vous êtes prévenus !)

C U next time !

Lilith Y.


	6. changement de décor et nouveaux venus

Hey ! Me revoilà !

Tout d'abord, merci à **Alatariel Melawen **et à **Diox veriteae** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

Ensuite, Deux c'est bien, mais plus c'est mieux et beaucoup plus encourageant pour continuer ! Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de nos deux… personnages, si l'on peut dire.

_Joyeux noël ma blondasse préférée. J'espère que ton cadeau va te plaire ! Ouvre-le lorsque tu seras seul, ça vaut mieux. Tu me manques ma petite blondasse, à la prochaine,_

_Blaise._

Ha : Blondasse ?

Dr : On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas lire le courrier des gens ?

Ha : _« Tu me manques ma petite blondasse »_. C'est Zabini qui a écrit ça ?

Dr : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Fr : Allez, raconte-nous tout ! Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il _blondasse _?

Dr : Je n'ai qu'à vous le lire tant qu'on y est, ça ira plus vite.

Ge : On t'écoute.

Dr : C'était de l'ironie.

Ha : « _Joyeux noël ma blondasse préférée. J'espère que ton cadeau va te plaire ! Ouvre-le lorsque tu seras seul, ça vaut mieux. Tu me manques ma petite blondasse, à la prochaine, Blaise._ » C'est tout.

Gi : Tu sors avec Zabini ?

Dr : Non, je sors avec ton frère.

Gi : Lequel ?

Dr : Aucun ! C'est Blaise qui laisse faire penser des choses que vous ne devriez pas penser. Et non, je ne sors pas avec lui ! Ce serait comme sortir avec Pansy, une horreur !

Ge : Tu ne nous as pas expliqué pourquoi il t'appelle blondasse.

Dr : A cause d'un pari stupide.

Ha : Je crois avoir la réponse.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui se tenait derrière Drago, une photo à la main.

Ha : De gauche à droite, Zabini, Malefoy et Parkinson.

Fr : Woaw. On ne te reconnait pas Drago. Ma parole, t'as des seins !

Mo : George !

Ge : Je n'ai rien dit !

Dr : C'est le résultat du pari. Blaise, Pansy et moi avions parié contre Vincent, Grégory et Théo. Les perdants devaient s'habiller en fille pendant tout un week-end et être au service des gagnants. Pansy, Blaise et moi avons perdu, ce qui est quand même assez étrange.

Ha : Le résultat est plutôt bon. Tu ressemble à ta mère, c'est hallucinant.

Fr : Et cette histoire de blondasse ?

Dr : Depuis ce jour, Blaise me surnomme « ma Blondasse » parce que… Nan, je me tais, c'est trop humiliant.

Ge : Allez Drago, il ne faut pas avoir honte !

Dr : Théo nous a demandé de nous embrasser devant _toute_ la salle commune. Je craignais déjà les fantasmes de Théo, mais après ça, je me suis promis de ne plus parier avec lui. Déjà que passer deux jours habillé en pétasse – oui, en pétasse, appelons un chat un chat ! – était plus qu'humiliant, mais rouler un énorme patin à Blaise devant le tout Serpentard, c'était franchement… Ignoble.

Gi : Il embrasse si mal que ça ?

Dr : Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit que ça m'avait démoralisé.

Gi : Donc il embrasse vraiment bien ?

Dr : Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à tout ça.

Ha : Je pense que c'est trop tard.

Dr : Merci de ton soutient Harry, ça me va droit au cœur. Et si l'un de vous s'avise de parler de tout cela à Poudlard, je le torturerais sans aucun remord.

Une musique s'éleva subitement, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. Drago plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit le téléphone portable qu'Hermione lui avait laissé.

Ha : Tu as ça toi ?

Dr : C'est Hermione qui m'oblige à me servir de ce truc.

Ha : C'est elle qui appelle ?

Dr : Non.

Il décrocha.

Dr : Allô ? (…) Non, elle est déjà partie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (…) Comment ça « rien » ? Tu m'appelles en pleurant et tu me dis qu'il ne se passe rien ? Ne te paie pas ma tête Hugo, ça ne prend pas avec moi !

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, le regard un peu plus sombre qu'à son départ. Il se rassit et reprit son repas, l'air préoccupé.

Mo : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dr : Un problème avec un ami d'Hermione.

Fr : Quel genre de problème ?

Dr : Du genre « je rejette mon fils unique pour une histoire d'orientation sexuelle ». Mais cela ne vous regarde en rien.

Ro : Sinon, tout se passe bien avec Blaise ?

Dr : C'est quoi cette question ?

Ro : Allez, avoue que tu sors avec lui.

Dr : Je ne sors pas avec Blaise.

Fr : En fait, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

Dr : Hermione m'a obligé à venir.

Fr : Ca, je sais, mais comment se fait-il qu'elle ait pu t'obliger à faire quelque chose ?

Dr : Je suis son esclave.

Ge : Vraiment ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Dr : J'ai perdu le pari que nous avions fait.

Ro : Quel pari ? Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé !

Dr : Le pari qui disait que celui de nous deux qui coucherait avec le plus de personnes en trois mois pourrait demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre. Elle a gagné et m'a donc ordonné de devenir son esclave pendant deux mois, à la suite de quoi, elle m'a obligé à passer les vacances avec elle et donc, à venir ici.

Ha : Hermione a fait _quoi _?

Dr : Elle a couché avec plus de personnes que moi en trois mois. Une centaine pour être exact.

Gi : Ca fait plus d'une personne par jour ça.

Dr : Oui. Et en sachant qu'on avait fixé un rapport par jour, je te laisse deviner la suite.

Ro : un rapport, ça implique une seule autre personne non ?

Dr : Pas forcément. Tant qu'on finissait nu une seule et unique fois par jour, c'était bon. Mais on n'a jamais spécifié avec combien de personnes…

Mo : Grand dieu ! Hermione n'a pas fait… _Ca,_ si ?

Dr : Vous n'étiez pas au courant, c'est ça ?

Ils secouèrent tous la tête négativement, encore sous le choc de la révélation.

Gi : Et toi ? Tu as… couché… avec combien de personnes en trois mois ?

Dr : 95. Tu as l'air choqué.

Gi : Il faut dire qu'Hermione ne parait pas comme ça. Enfin, elle ne le laisse pas penser.

Dr : Chacun a ses secrets. D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'envoie une lettre à Blaise, il a des comptes à me rendre. Severus aussi.

Ha : Quel rapport avec le pari ?

Dr : Aucun, ça m'a juste fait penser à autre chose qui les concerne tous deux.

Molly fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin à côté de Drago qui la remercia d'un regard. Il avala ses médicaments après avoir mangé deux cuillers de l'assiette devant lui sous l'œil effaré des enfants Weasley.

Dr : Quoi ? J'ai un furoncle sur le visage ?

Ro : Non, c'est juste que…

Bi : C'est impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle tu avales tes cachets.

Dr : Je suis vice champion du monde en avalage de cachets.

Ha : Vraiment ?

Dr : Ce sport n'existe pas.

Il reprit son repas là où il l'avait laissé. Il n'avait mangé qu'un tiers de l'assiette lorsqu'il déclara ne plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

Mo : On t'a gardé une part de buche. Tu la veux ?

Dr : une buche glacée ?

Mo : Non, une buche pâtissière.

Dr : Je prends !

Il se redressa sur sa chaise pendant que Ron finissait son assiette et mangea sa buche avec gourmandise. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'intéressa de plus prêt au paquet envoyé par son meilleur ami.

Mo : S'il y avait quoi que ce soit de dangereux dans ce paquet, il n'aurait pas passé les barrières magiques érigées tout autour de la maison.

Dr : Je vous crois, mais la conception Blaisienne du danger est extrêmement différente de celle du commun des mortels. Avec lui, un simple parchemin devient une arme de destruction massive. Alors une boite, je vous laisse imaginer…

Ro : Vraiment ?

Dr : Les jumeaux, si ce mec m'a joué un mauvais tour, je vous le livrerais pour que vous puissiez tester vos inventions inachevées sur lui. Et je vous laisserais choisir ma vengeance.

Fr+Ge : Aucun problème !

Drago se décida alors à ouvrir le paquet qui contenait… Une petite boite trouée, une montagne de sucreries et la robe de la photo. Il ouvrit la boite trouée et y découvrit… un chat.

Dr : Dés que je le vois, je l'avada kédavrise le salaud !

Gi : Tu n'aimes pas les chats ?

Dr : Si, mais de la part de Blaise, ça veut signifier beaucoup de choses.

Ro : Telles que ?

Dr : Ce serait trop dur à entendre pour tes petites oreilles innocentes.

Ha : Je te rassure, ses oreilles ne sont plus innocentes depuis longtemps.

Dr : Vraiment ? C'est la preuve que les miracles existent. Aïe !

Le chat était sortit de sa boite et avait planté ses griffes dans les mains jusque là immaculées de Drago. C'était un chat, non, un chaton, blanc aux yeux gris qui se dirigeait à présent vers l'assiette de Ron, anciennement celle de Drago. Il mangea dedans sous l'œil effaré de toutes les personnes présentent puis bu dans un verre presque vide avant de retourner voir Drago et de s'asseoir devant lui.

Dr : Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, le chat, tu te trompes.

Ch : Miaou !

Ha : La communication ne va pas être simple apparemment…

Dr : Sans blague.

Drago tendis un doigt vers le chat qui sauta dessus. De surprise, Drago retira son vivement son doigt avec une exclamation de stupeur.

Ch : Miaou !

Dr : Non mais ça va pas ? Il est malade ce chat !

Gi : Peut-être qu'il a envie de jouer…

Dr : Hein ?

Fr : C'est désespérant.

Ge : Tu l'as dit, c'est désespérant. Il ne sait pas qu'un chat joue !

Dr : N'ayant jamais eu affaire à un autre chat que miss Teigne, je ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ignore.

Drago tendit de nouveau un doigt au chat qui lui donna un nouveau coup de patte, mais Drago, bien décidé à s'amuser aussi, l'avait retiré avant que le chat ne le touche. Il joua ainsi avec le chat pendant dix longues minutes, temps au bout duquel le chat vint se frotter à sa main pour réclamer des caresses. Drago passa donc ses doigts dans le pelage immaculé du chaton qui s'allongea en ronronnant – arrachant au passage un sourire à Drago.

Ro : Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire ?

Dr : Il est mignon.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, une expression de stupeur non dissimulée sur le visage – soit, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des souaffles.

Ro : Drago Malefoy, _le_ Drago Malefoy vient de dire le mot…_mignon _? J'ai rêvé hein ? C'est ça, j'ai rêvé ?

Dr : Non tu n'as pas rêvé Weasley, j'ai bien dit que ce chat est mignon, parce que c'est le cas.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, malgré les incessantes joutes verbales qu'échangeaient Harry, Ron et Drago. Ginny intervint alors que Drago traitait Harry « d'incapable ne sachant rien faire de ses dix doigts »

Gi : En fait Drago, il parait que tu joues du piano. (Il acquiesça) Tu pourrais nous montrer comment tu joues ?

Dr : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Mo : Je serais ravie de t'entendre jouer. D'après Severus, tu es très doué.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris.

Fl : Alors ? Tu veux bien nous montrer comment tu joues ?

Dr : Si vous insistez…

Il se leva avec un soupir et tous le suivirent dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il s'installa devant le piano et effleura les touches qui s'étendaient devant lui pendant que la famille Weasley s'asseyait où elle pouvait.

Fr : Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait tous entrer ici en même temps…

Ge : Hallucinant n'est-ce pas ?

Gi : Allez-vous enfin vous taire que l'on puisse écouter ?

Drago les avait déjà oublié, aussi commença-t-il à jouer alors que Fred – ou Georges, allez savoir… - allait répliquer. Tous se turent dès que le blond eut joué les premières notes, subjugués. Drago joua quelques morceaux puis s'arrêta et s'étira pendant que les Weasley applaudissaient.

Mo : C'était magnifique Drago.

Dr : C'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus raté et de plus mal fait surtout. Severus collerait une semaine entière s'il m'entendait jouer comme ça. Bref, travaillons, travaillons…

Il se replaça face au piano et travailla, travailla ses morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il fut satisfait – c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à… Cinq heures du matin, heure à laquelle Hermione passa la porte d'entrée.

He : Putain de bestiole !

Drago sursauta et descendit en trombe. Il trouva une Hermione énervée après le chat.

Dr : Déjà rentrée ?

He : Il est cinq heures du matin. Bien dormi ?

Dr : Oui. Hugo a appelé.

He : Pourquoi ?

Dr : Apparemment, les parents de Ryan les auraient « surpris » dans le lit.

He : Et ? Comment ont-ils réagit ?

Dr : Les parents de Ryan ont crié, ceux d'Hugo ont accourut et Hugo s'est fait viré de chez lui. C'est ce que j'ai comprit. Hugo n'allait vraiment pas bien, il pleurait au téléphone.

He : Il pleurait ?

Dr : On dirait que ça t'étonne…

He : Ryan m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait pas laissé couler une larme pour sa sœur, alors qu'il l'adorait ! C'est peut-être la goute qui a fait déborder le vase…

Dr : Je veux bien le croire. Alors ? Cette « journée » de boulot ?

He : Pas mal…

Dr : C'est quoi ce sourire ?

He : Quel sourire ?

Dr : Celui qui veut dire « C'était plus que bien, si tu savais ! ».

He : Ces chippendales, si tu savais… Je serais bien restée plus longtemps avec eux…

Dr : Tu as couché avec eux ?

Pour toute réponse elle se tut, laissant à Drago le loisir d'imaginer ce qu'il voulait. Il allait répliquer lorsque le chat lui sauta sur les genoux en miaulant puis se frotta à son torse, réclamant des caresses.

He : C'est ton chat ?

Dr : C'est un cadeau de Blaise.

He : Et comment il s'appelle ?

Dr : Le chat.

He : Oui, qui d'autre ?

Dr : Il s'appelle le chat.

He : Vraiment ? Trouve-lui un nom parce que « le chat » c'est plutôt… Banal.

Dr : T'as qu'à en chercher un, je n'ai pas franchement envie de chercher.

Le silence s'installa pendant que Drago grattait distraitement le chat entre les oreilles.

He : Que penses-tu de _neige _?

Dr : Neige ?

Ch : Miaou !

He : On dirait que ça lui plait.

Dr : On dirait.

Hermione bailla.

Dr : Tu devrais aller te coucher.

He : C'est sur.

Elle se leva.

He : Bonne nuit.

Dr : Pour ce qu'il en reste.

Elle monta et le blond resta assit sur le canapé du salon à fixer un point connu de lui seul.

- **deux heures plus tard –**

Ce que vit Arthur Weasley en arrivant dans son salon l'étonna. En effet, Drago dormait allongé sur le canapé, son chat lové dans son cou. Il décida de le réveiller pour qu'il aille dormir dans le lit qu'il lui avait prêté lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Il alla ouvrir.

Ar : Bonjour Severus.

Rg : Bonjour Ar… Pourquoi dort-il sur votre canapé ?

Ar : Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Il devait discuter avec Hermione et s'est endormi. Comment vas-tu ?

Rg : Ca va, merci, je viens prendre des nouvelles de Drago avant d'aller voir _sa seigneurie_…

Ar : Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

Rg : Mais je le ferais, pour Drago et pour Lily.

Arthur soupira et laissa au maitre des potions le soin de réveiller le blond. Rogue se pencha donc sur son filleul et le réveilla.

Dr : Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Rg : Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Mais apparemment, tu vas bien. Et pourquoi dors-tu sur le canapé ?

Dr : Bonne question. Je crois que la fièvre est tombée.

Rg : C'est ce que je constate aussi. Mais ne t'avises plus de jouer ainsi avec ta vie ou tu la perdras. Ne soupires pas, je m'inquiète pour toi Drago, alors, s'il te plait, fais un peu plus attention !

Dr : Oui.

Ce fut au tour du maitre des potions de soupirer. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Hermione apparut bientôt et courut jusqu'à la cuisine où elle avala deux litres d'eau sans respirer ou presque, sous l'œil effaré des trois hommes présents.

Ar : Ca va Hermione ?

He : Oui. J'avais juste soif.

Dr : Tu as soif donc tu dévales les escaliers et bois deux litres d'eau d'une seule traite. Quoi de plus logique ?

He : Ne te moques pas, j'ai des crampes, c'est une horreur.

Rg : Vous devriez vous étirer pour les faire passer.

He : C'est ce que j'allais faire.

Dr : Mal dormi ?

He : Tu penses ?

Dr : On dirait bien en tous cas. Sinon, tu n'as pas finit de me raconter ta journée de travail avec ces chippendales…

Elle lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

Rg : Allons bon, des chippendales, miss Granger ?

He : Oui, et alors ?

Rg : Quel métier exercez-vous pour côtoyer des chippendales ?

Elle lui parla dans l'oreille.

He : Cela ne vous concerne pas _professeur_.

Rg : Je crois que je n'ai pas outrepassé mes droits en vous posant cette question.

He : Certes, mais je ne vous répondrais pas parce que cela ne vous concerne pas. A moins que vous en vouliez les « côtoyer » vous aussi ?

Rg : Je n'ai pas dit cela, _miss_, j'aimerais juste savoir quel genre de métier vous exercez pour en arriver à côtoyer des chippendales.

Ar : Chippendales ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Severus soupira, Drago explosa de rire et Hermione s'assit à terre dans le but de s'étirer. Arthur attendait la réponse à sa question.

Ar : C'est un objet moldu ?

Cette remarque fit se tordre de rire Drago.

He : Répondez-lui, _professeur_.

Rg : Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui travaille avec eux.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et il soupira de nouveau alors que Drago pleurait de rire sur son épaule.

Rg : Ce sont des…

Dr : Allez, dis-le lui Severus, qu'on en finisse !

Rg : Ca va, ça va…

Ar : Ca a l'air plutôt… étrange, comme objet.

Rg : Ce ne sont pas des objets, ce sont des strip-teaseurs.

Ar : Ah.

Le manque de réaction d'Arthur coupa net le rire de Drago qui s'attendait à une réaction pour le moins… Spontanée. Mais cette réaction tarda à arriver et Drago retint son souffle en l'attendant.

Peu à peu, à mesure que l'information se faisait un chemin dans l'esprit d'Arthur Weasley, le visage du susnommé se décomposait – ce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise de fou rire chez Drago.

Ar : Des… Strip-teaseurs ? Hermione, est-ce bien vrai ?

He : Oui.

Ar : Et tu… Tu…

He : Je, monsieur Weasley ?

Ar : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec eux ?

He : Je travaillais.

Ar : Et qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée à travailler avec de telles personnes ?

He : Je travaille avec eux, c'est tout.

Dr : Mais bien sur…

He : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de commentaire.

Dr : Mais j'en fais, et alors ? J'ai bien vu que tu as aimé coucher avec eux, tu aurais vu ta tête !

He : La ferme !

Rg : Est-ce vrai, miss Granger ?

He : Je vous l'ai dit : cela ne vous concerne pas.

Ar : Je crois que je vais aller travailler. Au revoir Severus. Bonne journée à tous.

Arthur Weasley partit, les laissant dans le salon.

Dr : Je crois qu'il est en état de choc.

He : Comme toi il y a peu de temps !

Dr : Rho, ça va, pas la peine de… D'ailleurs Severus, j'aurais une question à te poser.

Rg : Je t'écoute.

Dr : C'est vrai que tu as couché avec Hermione ?

Severus s'étouffa, le regarda gêné et… Amusé ?

Dr : J'attends.

Rg : Comment sais-tu cela ?

He : Je le lui ai dit.

Rg : Moi qui croyais que tu n'en parlerais à personne…

Dr : En fait, on l'a plutôt deviné. Donc, c'est vrai ?

Rg : Oui Drago, c'est vrai.

Dr : Et il y avait aussi Chang et Blaise d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est aussi vrai ?

Rg : Oui.

Dr : Dans les toilettes du chaudron baveur ?

Rg : Oui.

Dr : Et pourquoi ?

He : Si seulement on le savait.

Rg : J'allais le dire.

He : Je sais.

Dr : Et bien ! Voilà un mystère éclaircit !

Rg : En tous cas, tu t'es bien dévergondée à ce que je constate !

He : Et alors Severus ? Tu as peut-être un problème avec ça ?

Rg : Aucun, aucun, c'est juste que… Tu ne le laisserais pas penser. En tous cas, à Poudlard.

He : Je n'ai pas besoin de me vanter pour être un « bon coup » à Poudlard.

Dr : C'est vrai.

Rg : Tu es désespérante Hermione.

He : Et toi donc. Et aide-moi, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'étirer, mais n'y parvenait pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouva avec un pied sur l'épaule de Severus et qu'il lui appuyait sur les épaules pour étirer les muscles endoloris de la brune. Drago les regardait, ahuri tandis qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Lorsqu'Harry descendit, il trouva Drago, Hermione et Severus assis à la table de la cuisine. Mais la chose étrange n'était en rien dans le fait qu'ils soient tous trois autour d'une même table mais plutôt dans le fait que Severus était écroulé de rire sur la table, que Drago était aussi rouge que le blason de Gryffondor et qu'Hermione affichait un sourire triomphant.

Dr : Rho, ça va, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !

He : Je me venge Drago.

Rg : En bonne Gryffondor !

Dr : Mais ne l'encourage pas ! Faux parrain va !

He : Ne prend pas la mouche, ce n'est pas un drame ! Puis c'est un bon coup ce mec !

Dr : Parce que tu penses que je l'ai testé en plus ?

Rg : Hermione, tu penses bien que s'il avait couché avec lui, il l'aurait crié sur les toits !

He : Penses-tu Severus ! Les deux princes de Serpentards dans un lit.

Rg : Bref, tu as couché avec lui Drago ?

Dr : Non, pas du tout ! Jamais je ne coucherais avec lui !

He : Menteur !

Rg : Drago, mon pauvre Drago, sache que je respecterais ton orientation sexuelle, quoiqu'il advienne !

Dr : En parlant de ça, je ne suis pas arrivé à déterminer la tienne !

Rg : Et… ?

Dr : T'es quoi au juste ? Bi ? Hétéro ? Homo ?

Rg : Homo sapiens sapiens, comme toi !

He : Severus, cesse donc de torturer ce pauvre Drago enfin !

Rg : Bien, Hermione la demoiselle aux chippendales. Et je ne le torture pas, je lui prouve juste que j'ai un cerveau qui fonctionne plutôt bien.

Harry était toujours sur le pas de la porte et les écoutait, abasourdi.

Mo : Bonjour Harry. Ron n'est pas encore levé ?

Les trois présents dans la cuisine cessèrent leur discussion et se tournèrent vers les deux arrivants. Harry entra et s'assit à une distance raisonnable de l'étrange trio sans les lâcher du regard.

He : Bonjour.

Dr : Bonjour.

Rg : Bonjour monsieur Potter.

Ha : Bonjour.

Molly lui servit son petit-déjeuner et il commença machinalement à manger sans cesser de fixer les trois autres convives du regard.

He : Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

Ha : Je me demandais juste depuis quand tu appelles Rogue par son prénom.

He : Seulement en dehors de Poudlard.

Ha : Ah. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a rapproché pour que vous en arriviez à de telles extrémités ?

Rg : Cela ne vous concerne pas monsieur Potter.

Ha : Je voudrais seulement connaître la vérité professeur, parce que je pourrais me faire de fausses idées.

He : On…

Rg : On s'est rencontré par hasard un jour et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, nous avons discuté.

Ha : A la suite de quoi, vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?

He : Exact.

Severus et Hermione échangèrent un regard lubrique qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombre. Severus repartit peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner et Drago et Hermione préparaient leurs valises.

A quatorze heures, Drago et Hermione étaient prêts à partir. Leurs valises étaient dans le salon et Drago jouait gaiement avec le chat pendant qu'Hermione discutait sur un canapé avec Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Gi : Vous êtes vraiment obligés de partir ?

He : Oui Ginny, je dois régler quelques choses chez moi et je continue de travailler toute la semaine et je suis trop loin de mon lieu de travail ici. Je suis désolée.

Ro : Ce n'est pas grave, on comprend.

Mo : Hermione, tes parents arrivent.

He : Merci Molly.

Elle embrassa toute la famille Weasley pendant que Drago essayait tant bien que mal de mettre le chat dans sa boite en vue du voyage.

Cinq minutes après, Molly accompagna Drago et Hermione jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés et attendit avec eux les parents d'Hermione – qui en tardèrent pas à arriver. Molly les salua et repartit vers le Terrier.

Drago regarda une dernière fois le Terrier avant de se rasseoir correctement sur son siège en soupirant.

He : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dr : Rien pourquoi ?

He : Tu soupires. Encore.

Il se tut et regarda par la fenêtre pendant le reste du voyage. Hermione dormi et ne se réveilla que lorsque le moteur s'arrêta devant sa maison.

La journée se passa sans encombre – encore que Drago passa son temps à courir après un Neige surexcité. Peu avant vingt-deux heures, la sonnette retentit et Hermione alla ouvrir.

He : Ryan ? Hugo ?

Ry : Salut. On dérange ?

He : Non, pas du tout, je ne savais pas que vous saviez que j'étais rentrée, c'est tout.

Ry : C'est Drago qui nous a dit que vous rentreriez aujourd'hui.

He : Ah. Mais entrez, ne restez pas dehors. Il fait un froid glacial.

Elle les fit entrer et les conduisit au salon où les parents de la brune accueillirent les deux garçons avec joie puis montèrent.

Dr : Bonjour.

Hu : Bonjour.

Ry : Bonjour.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Hermione leur servit à boire. S'ensuivit une longue discussion – qui se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit – à propos des évènements du soir de noël.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago se réveilla, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il était revenu chez Hemione, n'ayant conscience que de Neige qui dormait lové dans son cou. Puis qu'il n'était pas dans le lit dans lequel il devrait être – et qu'il n'avait toujours pas utilisé, au demeurant…

Il se redressa donc et resta un moment assit sur le matelas, torse nu et en boxer. Ensuite, il décida de se lever et descendit donc du lit en hauteur d'Hermione, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur le pas de la porte. Hugo et Ryan s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et était sur le point de se faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine tandis qu'Hermione… Avait disparu, tout simplement. Il décida de se servir son petit déjeuné puis de remonter dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il ouvrit donc le frigidaire et en sortit une brique de jus d'orange et une assiette pleine d'œufs au bacon préparée par Hermione (c'était écrit sur le mot collé sur la cellophane qui recouvrait l'assiette). Il fit réchauffer l'assiette au micro-onde (qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant deux jours), se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange, prit des couverts et failli se bruler en retirant l'assiette chaude du micro-onde. Il posa le tout sur la table – où était toujours assit Ryan qu'Hugo embrassait toujours à pleine bouche – et commença à manger.

Ne : Miaou !

Dr : Tient.

Drago se pencha et donna un bout et Bacon au chat qui l'avala goulument avant de miauler de nouveau.

Hu : T'étais là toi ?

Dr : Ne vous occupez pas de moi, continuez, vous aviez l'air _tellement _occupé…

Ry : Drago, on t'a déjà dit qu'on était désolé…

Dr : Je sais.

Ry : Tu nous en veux à ce point ?

Dr : Pas du tout.

Ry : vraiment ?

Dr : Oui.

Ne : Miaou !

Dr : ce chat, ma parole…

Hu : D'où il sort ?

Dr : C'est un cadeau de noël.

Hu : De la part de qui ?

Dr : Je t'en pose des questions ?

Hu : Toujours aussi… Lui.

Ry : C'est sur. On en était où ?

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et Drago roula des yeux. Neige n'arrêtait pas de miauler, ce qui énerva vite Drago.

Dr : La ferme le chat, tu me saoule !

Ry : Peut-être qu'il a faim ?

Drago soupira et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

He : Bonjour les garçons.

Les trois garçons en question la saluèrent et Ryan consentit à enfin descendre de la table, sous l'œil amusé de Drago et sous celui, déçu, d'Hugo.

He : Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez encore ?

Hu : Rien, pourquoi ?

Elle les regarda lubriquement et posa ses sacs sur la table. Elle en sortit une écuelle qu'elle remplit d'une espèce d'aliment en sauce tout prêt et froid, ce qui interpella Drago.

Dr : C'est quoi ce truc encore ?

He : À manger pour le chat. Tu veux le lui donner ?

Drago ne répondit rien mais s'approcha tout de même d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle ait finit avant de prendre ladite écuelle et de la poser devant le chat qui se jeta dessus et mangea avec appétit. Drago s'accroupit et caressa distraitement la tête de Neige en le regardant manger, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Ry : C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.

Drago sursauta vivement tandis qu'Hermione et Hugo explosaient de rire. Ryan avait susurré ces mots à son oreille et, ne l'ayant pas entendu, Drago avait sursauté de surprise. Il lui jetait à présent un regard noir tandis que les rires des deux spectateurs redoublaient et que celui de Ryan venait se joindre au leur. Drago se releva et s'assit pour finir son repas, sous les regards amusés des trois autres.

He : Vous avez tous mangé ?

Hu : Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans tes sacs ?

He : Des trucs pour le chat. Sinon, des nouvelles de la bande ?

Ry : Oui ! Lola et Lionel débarquent demain, et le 29, tous les autres arrivent, à savoir, Lucy, Fred, Alan, Susie et Ralph.

He : Et _qui_ ira les chercher ?

Hu : Nous.

He : Vraiment ? Et où vont-ils dormir ?

Ry : Tu ne nous croiras jamais.

He : Dit toujours, on verra après si je te crois ou pas.

Ry : Hugo ?

Hu : Vas-y toi, c'était ton idée !

Ryan soupira et baissa la tête.

He : Alors ?

Ry : ici.

He : Pardon ?

Ry : Je t'avais dit que tu n'allais pas me croire !

He : T'a intérêt à faire la bouffe, le ménage et tout ce qui s'ensuit ! Parce que je ne le ferais pas !

Dr : Ils vont _tous_ venir ici ?

Ry : Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on a aménagé le grenier.

He : Vous avez _osé_ toucher au grenier sans _ma_ permission ?

Hu : On a demandé à tes parents et ils nous ont donné leur accord.

He : D'ailleurs, ils sont passés où ? Je croyais qu'ils ne travaillaient pas !

Ry : Ils sont partis aux Baléares pour le nouvel an, avec nos parents.

He : Ah.

Silence de réflexion.

He : Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne seront pas ici avant… Quand au juste ?

Ry : Le cinq.

He : Ok. Et quand repartent-ils tous ?

Ry : Ralph sera le dernier à partir et il partira le 4. Le deux, ce sont Alan et Susie qui doivent prendre le train, et le trois, Fred, Lola, Lionel et Lucy.

He : Ok… Il y a un thème spécial pour la soirée ? Parce que, tels que je vous connais, vous avez forcément choisit un thème, et stupide en plus.

Hu : Ce sera une surprise.

He : Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon pauvre grenier ?

Hu : C'est une surprise et tu n'as pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds. C'est clair ? De toute façon, nous avons gardé la clef et nous ne te la donnerons pas.

He : Mais, Hugo…

Hu : Non Hermione, tu ne l'auras pas, c'est inutile de discuter !

Elle se rembrunit encore un peu mais ne chercha pas à discuter.

He : A part ça, comment ça va se passer ? Ils vont vraiment _tous_ dormir ici ?

Hu : Non, pas du tout, il n'y a que quatre chambres plus les canapés donc… En fait, ils peuvent techniquement tous dormir ici. Mais Lucy, Fred, Alan et Susie vont venir chez nous.

Dr : Et vous aurez la place d'accueillir tout de monde ?

He : Leur maison est plus grande encore que celle-ci.

Dr : Vraiment ?

He : Oui. Et Ryan y vit seul.

Ry : Plus maintenant.

He : Ah, oui, pardon. D'ailleurs, vous comptez en parler aux autres ?

Ry : On en rediscutera. Donc, pour résumer, Lola et Lionel prennent la chambre de tes parents, et Ralph la chambre d'ami.

Dr : Et moi, je dors où ?

Hu : Avec Hermione.

He : Quoi ? Mais, mais…

Hu : Vous le faites bien depuis cinq jours non ?

Dr : Oui, mais…

Ry : Alors c'est réglé ! On essayera de passer un maximum de temps ici, puisque Drago ne peut pas sortir.

He : Ca va être la joie. Sinon, le thème de la soirée ?

Ryan se tourna vers Hugo, désespéré.

Ry : Elle va nous tuer. Et c'était ton idée, alors c'est toi qui parle.

Hu : Soit. Donc, le thème de la soirée… Dur, dur…

He : Alors ?

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Laissez-moi une review ou j'abandonne aussi cette fic ! Voilà !

C U soon,

Lilith Y.


	7. Surprise!

Allez, tous en Cœur: YOUPI! Un nouveau chapitre!

Haha, vous avez cru que j'abandonnerai, et bien NON ! Je suis de retour !

Bon j'arrête de déconner et je m'excuse.

Parce que, OUI, je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster, mais entre les problèmes de santé, d'ordinateur, d'internet et les examens ben… Ca a prit beaucoup de temps. Mais el chapitre 7 est arrivé et il n'attend plus que vous !

Donc voilà, vous allez l'avoir le fameux thème ! Et un lemon en prime !

Merci pour vos review ! Et s'il n'y a que le chantage qui vous pousse à laisser des reviews, et bien je continuerai ! Pour faire simple, vous avez une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, à vous de l'empêcher de tomber !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

He : Alors ?

Hugo soupira.

Hu : S.M.

He : Pardon ? J'ai cru mal comprendre.

Hu : Le thème de la soirée est S.M, Sado-Maso !

He : Ah.

Ry : Elle le prend plutôt bien je trouve.

Hu : Faut croire.

Dr : QUOI ? Tu peux répéter ? J'ai cru mal entendre sur le coup.

Hu : Répéter quoi ?

Dr : Le… _thème_ de la soirée.

Ry : S.M ?

Dr : C'est une blague ?

He : Non Drago, pas venant de leur part. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir se trouver un costume ?

Ry : Exact.

He : Vous avez les vôtres ?

Ry : Oui. Tu en as un Drago ?

Dr : Bien sur que non ! De toute façon, je refuse de participer à cette soirée !

He : Mais je ne t'en laisse pas le choix ! Tu participeras, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Drago grogna et entreprit de bouder, mais le chat vint se frotter à lui. Hermione lui tendit des jouets pour chats et Drago emporta Neige et les jouets dans le salon.

La journée se déroula sans encombre et Hermione alla travailler.

Le lendemain, Hugo et Ryan allèrent chercher Lola et Lionel à la gare de Londres. Le surlendemain, ils allèrent chercher les autres, qui arrivèrent chez Hermione en fin d'après-midi. Cette dernière venait de se réveiller et Drago avait prit son rythme, ce expliqua leurs têtes de déterrés lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte sur un jeune homme à la peau halé et au sourire d'une blancheur éclatante. Hermione se jeta sur lui sous les yeux ébahis et quelque peu rageurs de Drago – ce que Lola et Lionel ne manquèrent pas de relever.

Hermione resta quelques minutes dans les bras de Ralph, et ne s'en détacha que lorsque Lola et Lionel le lui demandèrent, voulant le saluer à leur tour. La propriétaire des lieux les fit tous entrer et laissa Ralph s'installer dans la chambre qu'occupait auparavant Drago. Par ailleurs, ce dernier avait recommencé à bouder et s'était exilé avec le chat dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il jouait avec Neige lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Ra : Ah, désolé, je croyais qu'Hermione était là.

Dr : On ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ?

Ra : Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. Tu dors avec elle ?

Dr : Hermione ?

Ra : Oui.

Dr : Oui, je dors avec elle.

Ra : Vous sortez ensemble ?

Dr : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Ra : Écoute, heu… Drago, c'est ça ? (le concerné hocha la tête) Je ne te veux rien particulièrement, mais sache simplement qu'en tant que meilleur ami d'Hewitt, je me dois de protéger Hermione des connards qui lui feront du mal. Je m'en prendrais à quiconque la blessera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dr : Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

Ra : C'est juste un avertissement.

Dr : Ah. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « connard » ?

Ra : C'est qu'elle a déjà été blessée et trahie pas des connards qui l'ont détruite de l'intérieur. Ils ont joué avec elle et je ne sais pas si elle s'en est réellement remise. Elle fait la forte, mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne fait que refouler sa souffrance. Je ne peux pas prétendre avoir prit la place d'Hewitt dans son cœur, mais je la connais très bien et je sais voir quand elle souffre et quand elle est véritablement heureuse. Donc, si tu t'avises de la faire souffrir, tu en supporteras seul les conséquences.

Dr : Ok, cool. A part ça, c'est qui ce Hewitt ?

Ra : Elle ne t'en n'a pas parlé ?

Dr : Non. Alors ?

Ra : C'était son frère.

Dr : Ah, je vois.

Ra : Elle t'en a parlé ?

Dr : Oui.

Un ange passa.

Ra : Bon, je vais descendre. A tout' !

Drago ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber que l'un des poufs rouges, dos au mur. Neige vint se pelotonner sur ses genoux et il le caressa distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, mais il sut que la voix qui le sortit de ses pensées appartenait à Hermione.

He : Ah ! Tu es là ! On t'attend pour manger, tu viens ?

Dr : Tu vas travailler cette nuit ?

He : Oui, encore. Mais tu peux rester avec les autres, tu sais ? Ils ne vont pas te manger.

Dr : Ouais, je sais. Sinon, cette soirée s'annonce comment ?

He : Pas mal.

Dr : Tu es allée voir au grenier ?

He : Je n'ai pas la clef Drago.

Dr : Certes, mais tu as une baguette.

He : Ne me tente pas !

Dr : Te tenter ?

He : Ouais, me tenter d'ouvrir cette porte !

Dr : Tu as peur de ce que tu vas y trouver ?

He : Oui. Il y a toutes les affaires d'Hewitt et je n'aimerais franchement pas qu'ils les aient abimées.

Dr : Tu sais, je pense qu'il voudrait que tu arrêtes de penser à lui et que tu vives pleinement ta vie.

He : Qui ? Hewitt ?

Dr : Oui. Je pense qu'il préfèrerait que tu l'oublies plutôt que tu vives dans le passé et que tu te reproches un acte que tu n'as pas commis.

He : Mais… C'est pareil pour toi, tu penses vraiment qu'Elizabeth aimerais te voir comme tu es aujourd'hui ? Torturé et soumis ?

Dr : Ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas moi qui m'enferme dans…

He : Si ! C'est la même chose ! Tu vis dans le passé, tu penses aussi que tu es responsable de sa mort !

Dr : Parce que je le suis Hermione ! C'est moi et personne d'autre qui a causé sa mort ! C'est moi qui l'ai provoquée en provoquant Lucius ! C'est de ma faute si elle est morte et tu le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton frère est mort. Tu ne l'as pas tué, toi. Tu ne savais pas qu'aller chercher se ballon serait si tragique. Mais moi, je savais ce que je disais, je connaissais parfaitement les conséquences de mes mots et leur poids. Pourtant, il a fallu que je les dise et qu'elle meure. Parce qu'elle était ma faiblesse et qu'elle me donnait la force de m'affirmer en tant que Drago…

He : Drago, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le destin et la fatalité se sont chargés d'eux. Mais je ne veux pas les oublier, ni Elizabeth, ni Hewitt, parce qu'ils restent dans nos cœurs.

Dr : Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, juste de prendre ton envol et de vivre pleinement ta vie. Je sais que c'est ce qu'Hewitt aurait voulut.

He : Et je sais qu'Elizabeth veut la même chose pour toi.

Dr : Mais elle sait que c'est impossible. Avec le père qu'on a…

He : « A celui qui veut, rien n'est impossible, s'il n'outrepasse pas les lois de la Nature. » Si tu veux vivre libre, Drago, tu le peux. Mais si tu pars en te disant que tu n'y arriveras pas, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Dr : Je… Tu dois avoir raison. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible avant la fin de la guerre.

He : Drago, nous sommes tous deux assez matures pour faire nos propres choix, et tu le sais. C'est maintenant que ta vie va prendre un tournant important, que tu peux encore faire changer les choses. C'est aujourd'hui que tu peux réfléchir par toi-même et faire ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi. Je ne te demanderais jamais d'oublier Elizabeth, je te demanderais simplement de te battre pour ce que tu crois être juste, ce qui t'a poussé à déballer ton sac ce jour-là devant Lucius.

Drago se tut et baissa la tête. Hermione, accroupie devant lui, s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, Drago pleurait librement dans les bras d'Hermione.

Après de longues minutes, Drago finit par sécher ses larmes et se détacha d'Hermione.

Dr : Comment fais-tu pour ne pas pleurer ?

He : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ais-je déjà trop pleuré, peut être ne puis-je pas pleurer, c'est un mystère…

Dr : Et quel mystère… !

He : Te moquerais-tu de moi Drago Malefoy ?

Dr : Ca se pourrait… Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

He : Une séance de torture ?

Dr : Quel genre de torture ?

He : Dans ce genre-là !

Elle n'eut pas à faire d'amples mouvements pour le chatouiller – ce qui eut l'effet escompté. En effet, Drago se tortilla en riant à gorge déployée et en la suppliant d'arrêter ladite torture.

Mais rien n'y fit, Hermione ne lâchait pas la prise qu'elle avait sur lui et il se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le sol. Puis, expert en son genre, il inversa les positions d'un mouvement adroit du bassin. C'est pourquoi il se retrouva sur Hermione. Mais elle se débattit et il dut lui plaquer les mains au sol au dessus de la tête.

C'est alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le souffle court, et qu'ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux.

Drago fut immédiatement obnubilé par ces deux orbes noisette et ces lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. C'est pourquoi il se pencha, très lentement, vers cette bouche entrouverte. Mais il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son but, ne sachant pas ce que voulait Hermione.

Et il eut bien vite sa réponse car la brune franchit l'espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Une première fois, chastement. Puis elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

Dr : Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?

He : A celui qui veut…

Dr : Rien n'est impossible, je sais. Mais franchement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

He : On en reparlera plus tard.

Dr : Mais…

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, lui coupant la parole. Ils ne surent pas qui des deux approfondit le baiser, mais une chose était sure, le baiser fut approfondit.

Et il était devenu si enivrant d'Hermione passa ses mains sous le haut de Drago et entreprit de lui caresser le dos, le faisant frissonner. Il se détacha une nouvelle fois d'elle et le regarda dans les yeux.

Dr : Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais cette situation nous fera souffrir tous les deux, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

He : Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres non plus. Mais oublie un peu Poudlard et le monde Magique, au moins le temps des vacances, s'il te plait. Et profite-en pour être toi-même, pour devenir Drago, juste Drago. S'il te plait.

L'accusé soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle avait raison. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il pouvait être lui-même et il n'en profitait pas en pensant aux conséquences qu'auraient ses actes dans sa vie de Sorcier. Alors qu'il pouvait ne pas y penser.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Il lui sourit.

Dr : Dans ce cas, continuons. Mais n'espère rien de moi à la fin de ces vacances.

He : Ca me va.

Il se leva et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit et l'aida à se relever à son tour. Il l'attira contre lui et la remercia dans le creux de l'oreille avant de lui embrasser ladite oreille.

Elle le serra un peu plus contre lui et il descendit vers la base de son cou toujours en l'embrassant, avant de se rediriger vers sa bouche et de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres.

Trente secondes plus tard, ils n'avaient plus de haut, une minute encore et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux face à face en sous vêtement. C'est alors que Drago prit la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains et qu'il planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans le siens.

Dr : Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle tourna légèrement la tête et goba le pouce droit de Drago – et il n'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre le message aussi la fit-il reculer jusqu'à mur en l'embrassant et en lui caressant les fesse. Dès qu'elle fut acculée, tout s'intensifia. La culotte et le boxer tombèrent, et les jambes d'Hermione enserrèrent la taille de Drago qui ne tarda pas à la pénétrer.

Le rythme fut vite trouvé, les respirations se saccadèrent plus encore et les râles autres sons témoins de plaisir envahirent bientôt la pièce jusqu'à l'ultime râle témoin de l'orgasme qu'ils eurent tous deux, à quelques secondes d'intervalle, les laissant pantelants et essoufflés.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione prit la parole.

He : Choc post-orgasmique… mon dieu…

Dr : A ce point ?

He : Pas toi ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un énorme suçon dans le cou avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois puis de reprendre la parole.

Dr : On devrait peut-être commencer à penser à l'éventualité de se mouvoir.

He : C'est une option… Mais je suis trop bien comme ça…

Une voix s'éleva des escaliers, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Ra : On mange !

He : On arrive !

Elle s'était subitement redressée à l'aide d'un de ses coudes… Qui se trouvait sur le torse de Drago.

Dr : Tu me fais mal…

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regarda, interrogative avant de se rendre compte qu'elle lui enfonçait le coude dans la poitrine.

He : Pardon ! Je suis désolée !

Dr : Ce n'est pas grave.

Il lui sourit et il se releva avant d'aider Hermione à se lever à son tour.

Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et descendirent rejoindre les autres pour manger.

A peine eurent-ils atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier que le téléphone sonna. Hermione alla répondre.

He : Allô ? (…) Heu, oui, si tu veux mais il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Où es-tu ? (…) Ah, d'accord. (…) Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon. (…) C'est devenu une maison de fou ici ! (…) oui, bien sur. Mais je sortirai demain, j'ai des courses à aller faire avec un ami. (…) Roh, ça va, ne commence pas. (…) Mais bien sur ! Je te laisse je vais manger. La porte est ouverte mais ce n'est pas une raison pour débarquer à quatre heures et demi du matin ok ? (…) oui, à plus.

Elle raccrocha le combiner, se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine mais tomba nez à nez avec Drago qui s'était tenu derrière elle pendant toute la durée de sa conversation.

Dr : Qui était-ce ?

He : Un ami.

Drago ne dit rien et partit vers la cuisine tandis qu'Hermione soupirait avant de le suivre et de partager un dîner animé en compagnie de tous ses amis.

Bientôt, Hugo et Ryan rentrèrent chez eux – bien qu'après de longues parties de poker et après avoir avalé plusieurs bières et autres cocktails d'alcool fort – emmenant avec eux Lucy, Fred, Alan et Susie. Deux minutes après qu'ils soient partis, on sonna à la porte.

He : Drago, va ouvrir s'il te plait !

Dr : Ce n'est pas chez moi ici !

He : C'est vrai, mais va ouvrir. Et ne discute pas !

Drago se dirigea vers la porte en grommelant « on aura tout vu ! » mais cessa bien vite lorsque ladite porte fut ouverte.

Bl: Ahem… Salut ! Hermione est là ?

Dr : Toi ! Je vais te tuer !

He : Tu feras ça plus tard Drago, laisse-le entrer.

Drago laissa donc entrer l'intrus dans le couloir et ce dernier déposa un bise sur la joue d'Hermione, faisant enrager Drago.

Bl: Merci de m'accueillir. Et franchement, tes amis ont vachement bien choisit le thème ! J'ai hâte de voir Drago dans un de ces costumes !

He : Tu m'étonnes, je suis aussi impatiente que toi !

Dr : Blaise, sale traitre !

Bl : Tout doux mon petit Dragon. Au fait, mon cadeau de noël t'a plu ?

Dr : A ce propos, j'ai à te parler. Suis-moi.

Bl : Adieu Granger.

He : Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir connu Zabini. On se retrouvera en enfer.

Bl : Avec plaisir.

Blaise sourit à Hermione avant de suivre un Drago qui n'allait pas tarder à l'étriper. Hermione retourna auprès de ses amis et invités.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago et Blaise redescendaient, le premier toujours énervé et le second cachant tant bien que mal son irrépressible envie de rire.

Hermione présenta Blaise à ses amis et informa le susnommé Serpentard qu'il l'accompagnerait le lendemain matin lors de son excursion en vue de trouver un costume pour Drago et un autre pour elle.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione, Blaise et Drago se retrouvèrent dans un de ces sex-shops lugubres de Londres à demander à voir les costumes.

Ve : Vous avez une idée précise de ce que vous voulez, demanda le vendeur.

He : Ce sera une soirée SM, donc ça nous laisse pas mal de choix.

Ve : Effectivement.

Il les conduisit dans l'arrière boutique. Ils parcoururent un moment les catalogues de costumes mais n'arrivèrent pas à se décider.

He : Vous pourriez nous aider à choisir ?

Ve : Bien sur.

Bl : Commencez donc par Drago s'il vous plait.

Le blond s'étrangla à moitié et leur lança un regard noir avant de s'approcher du vendeur qui lui demanda d'enlever sa cape pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

He : C'est son baptême.

Ve : Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Avec un corps pareil…

He : Montrez-nous.

Le vendeur sourit et parcourut le catalogue avant de le tendre aux deux qui l'avaient demandé.

He : Waw !

Bl : Ca va lui aller à merveille. J'ai hâte !

He : C'est sur. Excellent choix, fit Hermione au vendeur. On le prend.

Dr : Hé ! Mais laissez-moi le voir.

He : Hors de question. C'est ton baptême ! Donc tu verras ton costume lorsqu'on te l'aura mit !

Dr : Hein ? Mais…

He : Silence. Blaise, à ton tour.

Drago lança un regard noir à Hermione mais se tut et regarda ses deux compères chercher leur costume respectif.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortaient du magasin avec leurs paquets en main. Ils firent un tour rapide au supermarché puis retournèrent chez Hermione où ils rangèrent leurs achats et mangèrent rapidement avant de ranger la maison et de nettoyer de fond en comble – enfin, jusqu'au premier étage.

Ce fut l'occasion pour Drago de découvrir le sous-sol qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré et dont il avait ignoré jusqu'à l'existence.

D'ailleurs, le sous-sol était vaste et meublé de manière à recevoir du monde.

Dr : Pourquoi ne passaient-ils pas leur temps ici ?

He : Parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de cuisine ou de table pour manger et jouer. Et, surtout, il n'y a pas d'air naturel. Il fait vite chaud ici. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on descende une table et la table basse, parce qu'on va en avoir besoin.

L'opération leur prit presque une heure. Les escaliers étant étroits et eux, assez maladroits, ce fut difficile mais ils finirent par arriver à leur fin.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent Ralph. Ils le saluèrent et se désaltérèrent avant de s'écrouler sur la table de la cuisine.

Li : Bonjour !

Lo : Bien dormi tout le monde ?

Tous saluèrent le couple fraichement éveillé puis les trois sorciers prétextèrent une sieste pour s'éclipser.

D'ailleurs, ils dormirent tous trois dans le lit d'Hermione.

A moitié nus, évidemment, il faisait chaud là-haut !

Ralph vint pour les réveiller, mais la position d'Hermione méritant le détour, il se ravisa, prit une photo et alla la montrer à tous leurs amis, qui venaient d'arriver.

En effet, Hermione était sur le dos, une main sur les reins de Blaise et un autre sur la poitrine de Drago.

Blaise, lui, était sur le ventre et avait passé un de ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et Drago, sur le coté, avait un de ses bras sur le ventre d'Hermione.

Donc, après avoir montré la photo et en avoir bien rit avec ses amis, Ralph remonta et réveilla les trois sorciers à l'aide d'un mégaphone et en présence de tous les invités et amis.

Les trois susnommés sorciers se réveillèrent en sursaut, prêts à saisir leurs baguettes mais se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne les avaient pas. Ils se penchèrent donc prudemment au dessus de la barrière du lit et aperçurent enfin toute la troupe qui avait réussi à entrer dans la chambre d'Hermione et qui les regardait avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Ralph balança son appareil photo et Drago l'attrapa plus par réflexe que du fait de sa propre volonté.

Hermione le lui prit immédiatement des mains et regarda la photo avant de la montrer aux deux autres garçons qui ouvrirent en grand, yeux et bouche, étonnés.

Dr : Qu'est-ce que…

Lo : Et bien 'Mione, on dirait que t'as la cote !

He : Faut croire Lola.

Li : D'ailleurs, il parait que tu as posé pour un magasine porno ?

He : Aïe, démasquée…

Ra : Hermione… Elle est où la photo ?

He : Demande à notre couple gay préféré, ils l'ont !

Ryan se dirigea vers le bureau de la brune et en sortit le magasine pour lequel elle avait posé. Il l'ouvrit ensuite à la page où se trouvait sa photo. Il y eut un moment de silence.

Ra : J'espère qu'ils t'on bien payée !

He : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Lo : Magnifique photo !

Li : Vraiment magnifique, en effet… Sinon, la fête commence à quelle heure ?

Hermione regarda son réveil.

He : Et bien… Dans deux ou trois heures. Il est déjà 19h, le temps qu'on s'habille, qu'on prépare la salle en bas…

Ra : Je vais préparer le sous-sol. Qui m'aide ?

Fred, Alan et Susie se proposèrent et tous quatre descendirent.

Ry : Bon, Hermione, on a une surprise pour toi je crois…

He : Oui !

Elle descendit en toute hâte, manquant de tomber, et se planta devant les couple gay.

He : Vous allez _enfin_ m'ouvrir cette porte ?

Hu : Oui, Oui. Mais avant ça, habille-toi un peu plus s'il te plait.

Elle enfila un jean mais garda son débardeur court.

He : C'est bon !

Le couple se regarda puis soupira avec un sourire en coin qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur amusement.

Ils la prirent chacun par un bras puis la menèrent jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'escalier qui menait au grenier.

Hugo lui tendit une clef.

Hu : A vous l'honneur, jeune demoiselle.

Hermione prit la clef que lui tendait Hugo, l'introduisit dans la serrure et la fit tourner. Un déclic se fit entendre, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et suspendit son geste.

He : Vous êtes surs que vous n'avez pas fait n'importe quoi ?

Hu : Aucun risque !

He : Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue…

Elle ouvrit la porte et gravit les escaliers, suivie par Hugo, Ryan et Drago.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la dernière marche, elle se figea, stupéfaite.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? C'était comment ?

Ca mérite une review ou pas ?

En espérant pouvoir poster de nouveau dans les plus brefs délais,

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Lilith Y.


	8. TRAVAUX !

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord,** merci **à celles/ceux qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent.

S'il vous plait, ne me tapez pas avant d'avoir lu ce qui suit.

**J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette fiction est en ****PAUSE ****pour plusieurs raisons que voici :**

Premièrement, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps d'écrire depuis heu… Que j'ai posté le précédent chapitre.

Secondement : Je n'ai actuellement pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire mais cela devrait s'arranger d'ici la nouvelle année.

Troisièmement : J'essaie tant bien que mal de réécrire cette fic, lorsque j'ai le temps.

Voilà, vous savez tout !

Ensuite, je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une **bêta** pour cette fic, et mes autres fics qui sont toujours en travaux (une **Harry Potter**, une **Bleach** et une **-man**) donc, s'il y a des intéressez, faites-le moi savoir svp mais sachez d'avance que ça prendra beaucoup de temps entre chaque relecture.

Maintenant que vous savez tout, je, heu… Vais fuir lâchement dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à vos coups qui vont certainement pleuvoir. Par contre, inutile de me maudire, je le suis déjà (et oui ! vous arrivez déjà trop tard ! ^^)

Autre chose, ce message sera posté sur mes deux fics HP (un pari stupide et Destinée) donc, si vous avez l'impression de le relire, c'est que vous avez aussi lu l'autre fic !

Dernière chose : Non, la boite n'est pas finie, mais bon, vu que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ben… Le chapitre de noël concernant Drago, Blaise et Théo arrivera certainement… Pour noël. Voilà tout est dit.

Maintenant, je vous laisse, après moultes révérences d'excuses et toute mon affection (non, je ne dis pas ça pour que vous me tapiez moins !)

Au plus vite,

Lilith Y.


End file.
